Operation ALLIANCE
by Snake MacTavish
Summary: After months of warfare against the Adults and Teenagers, the Kids Next Door are close to utter destruction. As the KND await the last fight of their lives Numbuh 362 sends a last-ditch and desperate S.O.S. message out into the galaxy in hope that someone will help. Fortunately, the message is received but their saviors bring more than just help.
1. Chapter 1

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: A.L.L.I.A.N.C.E.

Army

Luckily

Lends

Instant

And

Needed

Combat

Expertise

K.N.D. Operative Numbuh 362

S.O.S. Entry Start: It has been over three months since this all began. The War. The War with the Adults and Teenagers that all started off from us interfering with their plans to make life miserable for kids all over the planet, we did what we could to stop them but no matter what the Kids Next Door did it wasn't enough. Their numbers were too great and their technology, even I have to admit, was much more advanced than our two by four technology. Despite this, we thought we could win by using smarts and tactics, but this time we were facing something much bigger than a single Adult villain or a small group of Teenagers. For the first time in the history of the Kids Next Door our fight against Adult tyranny, the Adults have banded together with the Teenagers and launched the largest attack ever on the Kids Next Door and near destroyed us in just eleventy hours. As Treehouse after Treehouse fell to the Adult and Teenager onslaught we retreated to the last safe haven for us Operatives, the Moonbase. The Teenagers constantly attacked us and we were able to beat their forces back but slowly the Adults started to join in on the assaults and our numbers are dwindling, we won't be able to fight for much longer. Our supplies are limited, our fleet nearly wiped out, the Operatives are paranoid and scared and we don't have a single scoop of ice-cream left on the entire base. We won't be able to last another week if the Adults and Teenagers commence another attack, so in an act of either blind hope or pure madness I'm going to use what's left of our communication array and transmit this message outwards to the stars in hopes that someone, anyone will hear our cries for help and come to our assistance. If there is anyone out there, please help us. It's not about fighting for the rights and freedom of kidkind, it's about survival. The survival of the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh Three-sixty-two stared at the flickering screen in front of her, the two week old SOS message on the screen stared back at her, letters sometimes switching to numbers. She sighed and placed her forehead on the end of the desk and stared at the floor, candy wrappers and an ice-cream cone soiled her view but she didn't care, she didn't want to look up out from the bridge and see the remains of the Kids Next Door fleet. She knew that there were a few Adult and Teenager ships out there in the floating graveyard but it did little to cheer her up. Too much had been lost, Operatives had been captured, went missing, their snack food and soda supplies were slowly running out and the Moonbase was on the verge of disintegrating, but these were only minor problems, she knew that if the Adults and Teenagers armies attacked again, they would have to fight to the last kid. There was no-where else left to run.

"Numbuh Three-sixty-two, sir?" a small and timid voice said. The Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door looked up from the floor and saw an Operative standing to the side of her, one of the engineers tasked with fixing the Moonbase.

"Yes? What have you got to report?" she asked.

"W-we managed to get most of the defenses working again," The Operative said, smiling weakly, "Dunno how long they'll last though because of our low power supply and stuff."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed as she stood up and rubbed the sides of her head. "We have to make do with whatever we have." She said. "You and every last Kids Next Door Operative knows that."

"Y-y-yes sir!" The Operative said, saluting and then quickly departing the room, looking somewhat anxious.

Numbuh Three-sixty-two sank back down on the chair and went back to staring at the message, hoping that both the transmitters and five remaining KND probes sent out with the message had reached someone or something that would help them. She heard footsteps behind her and knew who it was from the glint that shone on the screen. "Hello Numbuh One."

Numbuh One stood behind her for a few minutes, silent before he finally spoke. "Anything?"

"No," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said heavily with a hint of irritation. "I know we have to be patient but we could be attacked any minute now. We're lucky we haven't suffered a full attack in nearly four weeks."

"Father is biding his time, Rachel, we all know that."

"Nigel. Do you think anyone will come?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two said, turning around, looking at Numbuh One with an expression of defeat and hopelessness. Numbuh One sighed and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking out past the debris of broken ships to the stars.

"If anyone did, they're sure to be racing here right now. We just have to hope that the Adults keep up doing nothing."

"What do you think the Adults are planning anyway?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked. "They've been quiet for a really long time. No attacks, no messages, nothing."

"Whatever it is, assume that it won't be good." Numbuh One said. He turned to leave but stopped when Numbuh Eighty-six approached them. She didn't look her usual stoic expression, this expression was a mix of insomnia and stress. Fanny looked as if she hadn't rested in nearly a week, her clothes and helmet were battle scarred and broken and her sidearm was missing.

"Reporting for debriefing, Numbuh Three-sixty-two sir," she said, saluting. Numbuh Three-sixty-two stood up and faced the Head of Decommissioning.

"Report Numbuh Eighty-six. Did you accomplish the mission?"

"Ah, only partially," Numbuh Eighty-six said nervously, looking away. "We were able to find a few Treehouses that housed a few ships each. We recovered over fifteen of them, but we lost nine trying to escape a Teenager surprise attack."

"I'm afraid that'll have to be good enough, you did well Numbuh Eighty-six. You get some sleep while you can."

Numbuh Eighty-six nodded and left, her posture still tall and ridged, but deep down Numbuh Three-sixty-two knew that she'd be wetting her pants the second Father and his forces attacked. On the bright side, the remnants of the KND fleet had increased slightly, but it still wouldn't be enough to slow, never mind stop the Adult and Teenager armies. Numbuh One sighed, patted Numbuh Three-sixty-two on the back and left, both tired and eager to get back to his team so they could set up more defenses and finally sleep after being awake for nearly twenty hours. Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked back at the screen and shook her head as she turned and walked away. She had just left the room when the text on-screen started changing from letters, to zeros and ones as a binary message started to fill the screen.

0100000101110100011101000110010101101110011101000110100101101111011011100010000001001011011010010110010001110011001000000100111001100101011110000111010000100000010001000110111101101111011100100010000001001101011011110110111101101110011000100110000101110011011001010010000100100000010101110110010100100000011100000110100101100011011010110110010101100100001000000111010101110000001000000111100101101111011101010111001000100000010100110100111101010011001000000110010001101001011100110111010001110010011001010111001101110011001000000110001101100001011011000110110000100000011000010110111001100100001000000110000101110010011001010010000001101111011011100010000001101111011101010111001000100000011101110110000101111001001000000111010001101111001000000110000101110011011100110110100101110011011101000010111000100000010001010101010001000001001000000111010001110111011001010110111001110100011110010010000001100110011011110111010101110010001000000110100001101111011101010111001001110011001011100010000001001000011011110110110001100100001000000110111101110101011101000010000001100001011100110010000001101100011011110110111001100111001000000110000101110011001000000111100101101111011101010010000001100011011000010110111000101110

Father stared up into the sky from his sitting room inside his mansion. From the view of the night sky he could see the Moonbase, battered and with pieces slowly breaking off and drifting into the empty void of space. He drummed his fingers against themselves and shifted his pipe from one corner of his mouth to the other, his suit hiding the slowly growing grin. "You know, I really should've done this a _long_ time ago." He said to no-one. "Could've solved all of my problems within a week." He reclined in the seat and chuckled for a while until he heard the door open. His eyes shot open and he span around in his chair, fire erupting from all around him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he screamed directly at the newcomer. He stopped and stared when he saw that it was the Toiletnator cowering not ten feet away, the fire from around Father reflected off a small pool on the floor. "That had better be toilet water, Toiletnator."

"U-u-u-uh, y-y-yes it is father…uh…sir." The Toiletnator said.

"So what brings you here? Again?" Father sighed as his fire died down.

"Um…I was told to come here and tell you that the Teenagers managed to take out some more of those Kids Next Door. They were trying to get some ships and the Teenagers attacked them while they fled."

"Excellent," Father said as he rubbed his hands together. "I really should give the order to attack sooner or later. I'm getting bored with all this waiting." He pushed a button on the desk in front of him and waited as a large computer console rose up from inside of it. Multiple screens flickered on and the faces of all the Adult villains and Teenager commanders filled up the console. Father stood up and moved his pipe again and spoke. "The Kids Next Door now have a decent fleet. Everyone get ready for the next attack, we've given them more than enough time to try and defend themselves in one last futile attempt. It's time to finish them off, once and for all!"

The Villains and Teenagers all started laughing as one by one they signed off to prepare for the last attack. Father turned off the monitor and sucked in a breath of air. "You can go now, Lou. Your work here is done."

"C-c-can I be in the final attack? Pleaseeeeeeee? I never got a chance the last ten times."

Father groaned as The Toiletnator started to beg annoyingly. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted, fire once again igniting all around him. "For Pete's sake, you can join in. Just don't try and screw up or anything. Now leave me alone, I need to plan this attack out."

The Toiletnator grinned and made a squeaking sound as he pulled out a pair of plungers. "I shall not fail you." He said darkly as he marched to the bathroom, the sound of a toilet flushing a few seconds later. Father shook his head and opened up a map detailing the final battle of the KND Moonbase. He reached up and pushed a button on his desk, a monitor flickered on and standing there behind the flickering screen were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Hello Father," they all said in their disturbingly synchronized way.

"The final battle is nearing my Delightful Children," Father said, "Be sure that my personal army is ready to invade the Moonbase. Now that those Kids Next Door have managed to gain and build a few more ships and fix their Moonbase, they've been given the false hope that they can stand up to us we'll finally be able to destroy them."

"Yes Father," the Delightful Children said with eerily evil grins before the screen shut off. After it did Father started laughing manically, knowing that he was fully close to achieving the goal of eradicating the Kids Next Door once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Operatives of Sector V kept to themselves as they both cleaned and fixed up their weapons within the Moonbase hangar. Numbuh Two, on the other hand, was trying to repair the battered Scamper that had been on the reviving end of a two pronged attack from a pair of Ice-Cream Vans. "You know," He said as he used a screw driver to pry a peanut from the hull, "I never expected these things to actually have the velocity to get through the armor."

"I was more interested in the fact that we were able to get away from those guys even after they took out one of our engines." Numbuh Four said.

"At least we managed to make it back inside the Moonbase," Numbuh Five added, "I don't want to even think about the Operatives who didn't make it." She shuddered and then stood up, slinging her weapon over her back. "Numbuh Five could use some ice-cream."

"No can do Numbuh Five." Numbuh One said despondently. "We're not allowed to get ourselves anything until a resupply mission is executed."

"And when will that be?" Numbuh Four asked irritably. Numbuh One sighed and looked out the window that faced Earth.

"Probably never."

Numbuh Three sniffed as she held onto her Rainbow Monkey. "I hope my toys are okay down there."

"I'm sure they are," Numbuh Five said, sounding unsure herself. "The Adults just want the treehouse, nothing else."

"Yeah," Numbuh Two chimed in. "They'll be perfectly okay."

"What about Rainbow Monkey Island?" Numbuh three asked.

"The Adults will leave them alone if they don't get in the way."

"Unless they want to try and turn them into meatloaf for the prison schools." Numbuh Four muttered before Numbuh Five swatted him with this hat. "Hey, what did I do?"

"Just shut up and fix up your weapons," Numbuh Five said coldly.

Numbuh Four growled a little and went back to fixing his Splanker. Numbuh One shook his head and went back to staring out of the window, he thought about what had spurred the Adults and Teenagers to commence joined strikes against the Kids Next Door. Was it the operations in order to disrupt a large shipment of Grandma Stuffum's gross cafeteria food, maybe Father had gotten sick of the Kids Next Door trying to steal the Delightful Children's birthday cake, it could even just be a last minute plan dreamt up by the head villains and put into action. Numbuh One didn't know, what he did know was the Kids Next Door had been a thorn in the sides of Adults and Teenagers all over the globe so there could be hundreds of reasons as to why the Adults and Teenagers have finally attacked en masse. _"At least they've held off their final attack for this long."_ Numbuh One thought to himself. He grunted and then rested his Phlazer on his shoulder and then turned to Numbuh Two. "How long until the Scamper will fly again?"

"Not long, just gotta reset the gyroscope and she'll soon be flying like a dream."

Without warning an alarm blared through the Moonbase, making the ground shake and causing several operatives in the room to look around, looking scared and confused.

"I hope this is another drill." Numbuh Five said over the screech of the alarms. The other operatives of Sector V were thinking the same thing but sadly, it wasn't a drill.

"An Adult and Teenager fleet have been detected approaching the Moonbase, all Kids Next Door operatives to your ships!"

"The peace was nice while it lasted." Numbuh One said. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Sector V rallied up and took their places inside the Scamper. As Numbuh Two started up the engines there was a banging on the door of the ship. Numbuh Five quickly opened it and Numbuh Eighty-six ran in and stopped next to Numbuh Two. "Don't ask questions, just fly this thing!" she barked. As Numbuh Two taxed the engines and flew out of the Moonbase hangar. "Look, as much as none of us like it Numbuh Three-sixty-two ordered me to be on your ship so I can command the fleet."

"Well, if it's under Numbuh Three-sixty-two's orders then there must be a good reason behind it," Numbuh One said. "I'm still sitting in the command chair."

Sector V's Scamper joined in the KND fleet's formation, or at least what was left of it. There were less than a hundred ships, all badly battered and hastily repaired several had trouble keeping up with the rest of the miniscule armada. Numbuh Eighty-six turned on her communication headset and tuned it to the Moonbase. "Numbuh Three-sixty-two, sir. We're in position and ready."

"Roger that," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said. "The Moonbase's defenses are online so we'll be able to lend some support. How's it looking over there?"

"Not good, according to the sensors there's well over triple the number of ships to what we have. It's mostly Teenager bikes and Ice-cream vans but it looks like they've freed some of the prisoners from the Artic Prison as well."

"Who else did they get?"

"Former fourth grade President James Garfield, Stickybeard, The Common Cold and a lot of Teenagers."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed on the other end of the radio. "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to do whatever it takes to win. No matter the cost. Everyone, you've served the Kids Next Door well during these last few months, your sacrifice will not be in vain." And with those words she cut off.

"Uhhh, I don't like the sound of what she said." Numbuh Two said nervously.

"What do we do now?" Numbuh Four asked.

"We fight." Numbuh One said, defiantly, "We are not going to surrender to those Adults, not after all this time spent fighting."

"Exactly," Numbuh Eighty-six said with a grin. "All ships, prepare to fire on my mark!"

Father sat on the bridge of his personal Oppressor class Star Cruiser drumming his fingers against each other. The final hours of the Kids Next Door were near, he knew that they'd already deployed their pathetic fleet before they even got in visual range of one another. It was now only a matter of time. "Bridge commander, what's the status of our fleet?" he said.

"Sir, all ships are ready to attack when you give the signal," the bridge commander said. Father chuckled evilly as he turned to face one of the monitors with the faces of the Adult Villains, Teenager commanders and good kids turned bad. "Teenagers, you and the Ice-cream men get into that Moonbase the second you have an opportunity." Father said, "Everyone else, destroy the Kids Next Door's fleet."

The Adults, Teenagers and Rouge Kids all laughed as the screens switched off and their ships started moving forwards. Father stood up and walked to the very edge of the bridge and stood in front of the front viewport. He chuckled to himself more and took the pipe out of his mouth. "And now, it's time to end these brats once and for all."

"Sir, we've got an incoming transmission from the Moonbase," the communications officer said.

"Open communications," Father said, sounding unusually calm.

"This is Kids Next Door Moonbase," Numbuh Three-sixty-two's voice said, "I hereby order you to turn your butts around and leave us alone."

Father laughed and put the pipe back in his mouth. "Tsk tsk kiddies. You should learn some better manners since you're going to be doomed!"

"We're not going to give up! The Kids Next Door never give up!"

Father started to laugh manically and stared at the Moonbase. "You should've done that a long time ago. Now you face utter destruction. Now to put you brats into time out. PERMANENTLY! All ships, DESTROY THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

Father laughed madly as the ships all slowly advanced on the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Another Oppressor Star Cruiser took point in the fleet and led the other ships closer to the KND fleet. Father was laughing so much he didn't he didn't hear his communications officer say that there was another transmission being picked up, he did notice as the lead Oppressor stopped suddenly and started to spin to the left surprisingly quickly, the nose of it about to collide with his ship. Father stared as it maneuvered overhead and suddenly lurched a few times before a colossal fireball erupted from the underbelly and stern, sending chunks of twisted and burning metal flying into the smaller ships. "What on Earth WAS THAT!?" He bellowed as the ships around him moved out of the way of the dead ship.

"Sir, we've got another transmission coming in," the communications officer said, "It's not the Kids Next Door though."

"Open it! NOW!"

There was a crackle of static before an unfamiliar voice called over the radio, it sounded young but stern with a hint of excitement, a boy about the age of twelve if Father had to guess. He stared furiously out of the front of his ship as the boy started to talk. "Attention unidentified starships, this is the Battlecarrier flagship Stone of Summer. You are advancing upon the Kids Next Door Moonbase with speed after ignoring our warning. State your business here or turn your ships around now before I blast you into space dust."

"Who are you?" Father demanded, "TELL ME NOW!"

"I'm the one asking the questions. You go first, or else," the boy said.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?"

The boy started laughing, sounding amused. This only enraged Father more. "Oh you, I'm glad you asked that because I never go anywhere without my military."

Father watched as over a hundred ships slowly appeared from behind the shadow of the moon and came into full view. The darkness of space had hidden the pitch black starships from Father's view. Most of these ships were small but many were either large, or gigantic if compared to Father's Oppressors. He stood in silent awe as most of the crew on the bridge stared up at the newcomers as well. "Well..." he finally said, "This is a pickle."

"I'm only gonna say this one more time." The boy said. "Leave now or else every one of my ships here will attack. We show no mercy in space battles. Especially towards old farts with anger issues."

Father bit sharply onto his pipe and ground his teeth. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, boy. One in which you're not going to forget."

"Just try it." the boy said darkly, "I dare you."

Father stood back and pointed at the ships. "DESTORY THEM ALL!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Kids Next Door fleet watched as the Adult ship was hammered by something fast moving and very large but they had no idea what it was.

"Was that us?" Numbuh three asked.

"Come in Moonbase, did you just take out an Adult ship?" Numbuh Eighty-three said.

"Negative, that wasn't us." Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked. "Our sensors just got knocked out by something."

"Whatever it was, it seems to be gone now." Numbuh Two said as he scanned the battlefield. "Anything on our sensors Numbuh Four?"

Numbuh Four had gone silent, Numbuh One groaned and rubbed his head. "Numbuh Four, is there anything on our sensors?" The only reply was some stammering, Numbuh One looked up and saw what he was pointing to. "GREAT RAINBOW MONKEYS! WHAT IS THAT?"

Everyone in the Scamper looked up and saw what had stunned them both, sliding into view from outside was what looked like a large slab of black metal less than a hundred yards away from them, painted on the slab was a huge silver and gold dragon, wings open and head in the air, breathing a large cone of fire. Underneath the dragon, painted in bright white were three letters; U.K.A. Everyone stared at the unknown object as it slowly moved past their ship, the shape changing somewhat and showing both windows with people inside them, and guns with barrels big enough to park the Scamper in with room to spare. After a long protracted silence, Numbuh Eighty-six was the first to speak.

"W-what…what was that?"

"Our cry for help being answered." Numbuh One said. The radio crackled for a second and a voice was heard, but it wasn't Numbuh Three-sixty-two. It was someone else, a boy.

"Attention Kids Next Door. This is General Lawrence Rogers of the United Kids Alliance. Recommend that you pull your ships out of this little scrap and let me and my Starfleet take over."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two chimed in. "General Lawrence Rogers, this is Numbuh Three-sixty-two of the Kids Next Door. May I ask why you're helping us?"

"Well, you did send out a distress call." Lawrence said happily over the radio. "Couldn't leave my allies to get annihilated could I? Speaking of which, who are these weirdoes anyways? Are they a part of some faction or something? I've never seen them before."

"Us…allies with you?"

"Yeah, well I use the term ally loosely, the UKA and KND have been moral enemies for hundreds of years but we've worked together in the past. Surely you guys must remember the Government and Federation War, we worked togeth-what…? Hold on KND. Back in a minute." Lawrence was cut off for several seconds before he came back. "Sorry about that. I wasn't aware who you lot _actually _were. I haven't been to this side of the galaxy before, it's mostly uncharted."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two was silent, her side of the radio channel was nothing but white noise. Numbuh Eighty-six decided to break the silence as the front of several UKA ships flashed a bright white for a split second and a second later one of the Adult ships shattered like a glass vase being dropped on the floor. "What are you going on about? The Kids Next Door and your army fighting for hundreds or years? Government and Federation War? Uncharted side of the galaxy? What is the meaning of this?"

"Look, can I explain later?" Lawrence asked. "I'm trying to get my Marines ready to board your Moonbase."

"Wait, why do you want to get on the Moonbase? Shouldn't you try and get rid of the Adults' ships first before we talk?"

"Maybe, if your base wasn't being invaded as we speak."

"What? How? Who's in here and how didn't we see them?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two said frantically.

"Relax, just be ready to defend yourselves until we can get in there," Lawrence said as he started to bark orders before the radio clicked off. Sector V and Numbuh Eighty-six looked at one another as several, small silver ships darted past their Scamper and proceeded to destroy a large squadron of Ice-cream Vans.

"What do we do now?" Numbuh Five asked.

"We've gotta go back," Numbuh Eighty-six said, "Numbuh Three-sixty-two will need our help."

"Agreed," Numbuh One said, "Numbuh Two, turn this ship around and get us back to the Moonbase as fast as possible."

"On it!" Numbuh Two said as he quickly span the Scamper around and pushed the throttle to max. The ship shuddered a little before it smoothed out and started speeding towards the Moonbase. As they neared the base an explosion was heard and the Scamper rocked violently to the side before more bangs sounded.

"Report!" Numbuh One barked as he tried to keep a grip on his chair.

"Teenager Bikes, there's about seven of them after us," Numbuh Five said.

"Numbuh Two, evasive maneuvers!"

Numbuh Two pulled back on the stick and the Scamper darted upwards, the Teenagers however were right behind them in a second. They continued to fire as Numbuh Two tried to dive and roll the Scamper in order to escape but the Teenagers kept on them like flies. "I can't shake them!" Numbuh Two cried as he pulled into a corkscrew. Suddenly, the radio fired up again and the operatives heard someone new.

"This is Viper Lead, enemy tangos in sight, all fighters open fire."

The Scamper stopped shaking as bright flashes lit up behind them, after they stopped three silver Starfighters glided up next to the cockpit. Numbuh Two stared at them, the front of them were somewhat wedge shaped, a bulge in the center of the wedge indicated that it was the cockpit. From there on the ship seemed to straighten out, the wings on the sides seemed to conceal part of a pair of long barrels, the tailfin on the top was small but noticeable if Numbuh Two sat up in his chair. He was amazed on how sleek and shiny it was. Once again the radio crackled and the same voice came on, this voice, now that the Operatives were no longer under attack, sounded much older than Lawrence, the owner sounded as if he was a teenager.

"Kids Next Door ship, this is Viper Squadron Seventeen. We saw that you could've used some help. We're going to escort you back to the Moonbase, you look in no condition to fight."

"Viper Squadron pilot, would you mind telling us how old you are?" Numbuh One asked.

"I just turned sixteen," The pilot said, "Why do you ask?"

The Scamper went silent for a minute as Sector V tried to work out what they had just heard and saw earlier. "There are teenagers in the United Kids Alliance?" Numbuh Two said.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Numbuh Four said, throwing his arms up, "How can they call themselves the United Kids Alliance if they have teenagers with them?"

"I'm pretty sure that we'll get our explanation soon enough," Numbuh One said, "Numbuh Eighty-six, sir. What's the fastest way to get to the Moonbase's Bridge?"

"There's a hangar just two decks below it. I'll make sure that we get there quickly," she said as she tuned the radio to the Moonbase. "Come in Moonbase, what's your status?"

"Not looking good," an operative said, "There's Teenagers and Ice-cream men all over the lower decks of the base, we can't hold them back forever. Everyone, fall back! Fall back no-" The radio connection died as an explosion went off. Numbuh Eighty-six sighed and looked up, the Scamper was nearing the hangar below the Bridge.

"Okay everyone, get ready. We're going in."


	4. Chapter 4

Numbuh Three-sixty-two crouched down behind the improvised barricade. The Moonbase's sensors had picked up a large number of Ice-cream men advancing on their position. Ice-cream men were the basic infantry of the Adult's evil army, armed with ice-cream cannons and wearing protective wafflecone armor they were tough foes. At least they weren't being backed up by the Teenagers. The role of the Teenagers was that they were the shock troopers and Special Forces. Most of this was thanks to their Battle Ready Armor and bikes, but luckily the larger they were the less intelligence they had. Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked up from behind her cover and stared down the hallway, several of the lights had burnt out, casing eerie shadows on the walls, making the operatives near her nervous and jumpy.

"Anything yet?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two said to an operative next to her who was checking a computer for the incoming Ice-cream men.

"Negative, sir. They should've been here several minutes ago."

"Where did you last get a reading on them?"

"Uhhhh, hallway Seven-Two-B. I just blinked and they were gone."

"Run a diagnostics scan, it could be a glitch," Numbuh Three-sixty-two ordered as she suddenly looked down the hallway, the shadows had moved. "They're here! Everyone stand ready!"

The operatives all took their positions behind the cover and aimed their weapons on the shadows. At first from a distance she couldn't tell who's they were but as the shadows got closer she noticed something; Ice-cream men usually run together in an unorganized pack so that they could spread out the second they got into the room and hose them with as much frozen treats as possible. These shadows were different, the profiles seemed to be slightly lower than adults, a few would occasionally move as if they were looking for something. As they got closer Numbuh Three-sixty-two raised her weapon to fire but the shadows stopped suddenly and got even lower to the ground. She watched as one raised an arm in the air, moved their head, then thrust it forwards. Two loud bangs echoed through the room as a small shockwave shook Numbuh Three-sixty-two, making her feel dizzy and drop her weapon. Shouts and smaller, muffled explosions filled the air, as she tried to get up to see what was going on a massive black mass leapt over the wall, pushed her down to the ground and then crouched down in front of her as the front of the figure flashed a rapid and bright yellow light. Numbuh Three-sixty-two tried to get up again but the figure pushed her down once more and span around a few times, she looked up and through the glare of the sun she could see that the figure was clad in an all-black armor and uniform, the weapon in his hands was nothing like she had ever seen. It nearly looked like a Phlazer but made out of one material, a large rectangle protruded from the underside of the weapon and there was what appeared to be a shield on the front of the frame just before the barrel. As her ears stopped ringing she was able to hear what was going on.

"Hold your fire, Marines!" A familiar voice said. "Room's clear, we got 'em!"

Numbuh Three-sixty-two shakily got to her feet and looked around, the bridge was almost packed with black-clad soldiers that she had never seen before. Most of them were crouched down and sweeping their weapons from side to side, one by one they slowly stood up and lowered their weapons. That's when the smell hit Numbuh Three-sixty-two, a stench of burnt metal, oil, smoke and a faint whiff of copper polluted the room, she coughed and then looked around at the newcomers, several of them were by the door, aiming down it. A few leaped over the barricade to check on her fellow operatives and lean over the railing behind her. Most however seemed to be moving around the room, examining several crumpled heaps of something on the floor. Numbuh Three-sixty-two's eye suddenly caught something strange, one of the newcomers was dressed differently. Instead of wearing the black uniforms, this soldier appeared to be wearing a full camouflage uniform, armor, helmet and black boots. Slung over his shoulder was a much smaller weapon to the other soldiers who were in front of him, either looking around or listening to what he was saying. One of the soldiers pointed to Numbuh Three-sixty-two and the outcast soldier turned and faced her, on his helmet were five small silver stars arranged in a small pentagon, she assumed that the soldier looking at her now was General Lawrence Rogers.

"For someone who's leading a small, battle worn and paranoid army you sure don't look as if it's gotten to you yet." Lawrence said as he walked over, several of his soldiers following close behind, looking at Numbuh Three-sixty-two with distasteful expressions. "I have a hunch that you're the one in charge around here."

"Y-yes, I'm Numbuh Three-sixty-two. I'm the supreme commander of the Kids Next Door."

"Uh-huh, you got a proper name? I just wanna know so I don't end up calling you Three-six-two all day, it'll get annoying for all of us, trust me."

"O-oh…Um, it's Rachel."

Lawrence nodded as his right hand rested on his hip, Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked down a little and saw that his hand was on a holster, inside of it was what looked like a very large sidearm, much bigger than what the Kids Next Door had. "I had a friend named Rachel once," Lawrence said, making Numbuh Three-sixty-two look up. "I liked her, she was really friendly and fun loving. Right up until she tried to kill me, too bad she forgot who I was, and what I carry with me at all times." He chuckled as he patted his sidearm, a few of the soldiers behind him smiled a little.

"So…who are these guys here?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked as she looked behind Lawrence to examine his soldiers.

"Oh, these here are the UKA Starfleet Marines. Tough bunch of troopers if you ask me. Heck, they'll even prove it if you ask them enough, although that usually results in a lot of violence so don't try and ask them more than twice."

"Is this all you have to fight the Adults and Teenagers?"

"Don't be stupid, I've got more than a hundred ships out there packed with thousands of battle-ready soldiers with more on the way. So then," Lawrence said as he pulled his weapon from behind him and held it across his chest, "Want to go kick some more butt? I'll make sure we don't use stun grenades this time."

"Is that was those things were earlier?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked irritably.

"Had to use them so we could get you and your Operatives out of the crossfire," Lawrence said, "It's a good thing you all got down out of instinct, you could've been destroyed if we hadn't come along.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked quietly. Lawrence simply pointed down to the ground a few feet away from them. There, lying facedown on the floor was the body of a Teenager, still clad in their Battle Ready Armor and with a small, crimson pool starting to seep out from underneath the crumpled soldier. Numbuh Three-sixty-two stared in shock as one of the Marines walked over to the body and prodded it with his weapon a few times.

"Yeah, he's not gonna get up from that," The Marine said. Lawrence let out a little sigh and then turned to Numbuh Three-sixty-two.

"Yes, he's dead. But believe me, where I come from it isn't a rare sight."

"How…why…?"

Lawrence bit his lower lip and moved into Numbuh Three-sixty-two's line of sight. "Look, I know it isn't pretty and I know that this isn't something that you've ever seen before. Rachel, you have to believe me when I say this; the Adults and Teenagers would've done this to both you and any operative who fought back. I've seen both enemies and friends die in some pretty nasty ways and it does haunt me but it's what I have to endure it nearly every day because if I don't my home and my friends will be in jeopardy."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two shuddered and rubbed her eyes. "How can you put up with stuff like that every day?"

"You get used to it." Lawrence said as one of his Marines nudged him, "What?"

"We've got a live one," the Marine said, stepping aside to show two Marines holding up a wounded Teenager. The Teenager was breathing heavily and slowly, his head down, Battle Ready Armor torn apart. Lawrence walked over and crouched down next to the Teenager, staring at him. The Teenager looked up a little.

"There we go, I knew that there was something left in that empty husk you call a skull," Lawrence said darkly. Numbuh Three-sixty-two and the KND operatives all leaned closer to watch. "So whatca doin' here, attacking these kids then, hm?"

"We're just doing what we were told to, dude. Father ord-"

"Shut it, pimple-face. Don't use that surfer slang with me. Now cough up what you know or I'll have you cough up your blood instead."

"L-look, we were just told to take out the Kids Next Door. Father's the one in charge of this whole thing. H-he's being backed up by all the Adult Villains, us Teenagers and any kid who wants to join him in exchange for some privileges."

"Good, good. You've bought yourself a few extra minutes. Now will you be kind enough to tell me where the rest of the Moonbase invasion force is?" Lawrence said, giving the Marines hand signals. The Marines picked up the Teenager and held him as he looked up again.

"I dunno, the hangar down below us maybe."

Lawrence nodded once more and then looked to the railing then back to the Teenager. "Here's a mad thought, is the fastest way down to the hangar just over this railing?"

"Yeah, we used our rockets to get up here. Uh, there's like, a hallway that leads to the hangar if you get down there."

Lawrence clapped his hands together and smiled. "Excellent. Now then, I guess we'd better rappel down then, Marines." A few of the Marines nodded and walked over to the railing. On their backs were somewhat large duffel bags, the Marines took them off and then opened them up and pulled several lengths of rope and climbing anchors and clamps and began to hook them up to the railing. Lawrence leaned against the railing and looked down. "How far down is this?"

"I don't know really," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said. "I never really looked down there."

"Well, I want to know if it's fatal if someone falls off this thing," Lawrence stood up snapped his fingers and pointed to the abyss below. The Marines carrying the Teenager nodded and hauled him over to the railing.

"What the heck!?" The panicked Teenager said, "I thought you said I had a few more minutes!"

"Yeah, a few more minutes, _to live_." Lawrence opened up his arm and the Marines charged forwards, hurling the Teen over the railing. Lawrence and several of the Marines leaned over to watch as the screaming Teenager tumbled and then suddenly stopped with a sickening crunch. Numbuh Three-sixty-two however, was watching and when she saw the Teen hit the floor with a dead stop her jaw dropped. She looked up and saw Lawrence chuckling to himself and patting the backs of the two Marines who were carrying the Teenager. "Excellent work you two."

"How could you laugh at that?" Nhmber Three-sixty-two asked, horrified, "I thought you said that stuff like this haunted your thoughts."

Lawrence looked up at her as he was clipped onto the rappelling line. "Actually I said that the nasty deaths of friends and enemies haunt me. The funny ones however keep me in stitches for days, mostly because they're all in stitches afterwards." Lawrence laughed a little as he hopped over the railing and slowly slid down the rope to the ground below. The Starfleet Marines followed him the second they were hooked up, one Marine held onto the other side of the rail and looked up at the KND operatives.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"Uh…we'll go a different way to get to the hangar," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said. Lawrence's voice was heard from far down below.

"Hey, Rachel! Don't hang around, we've got to get to the hangar now. Hook yourselves up and come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed and looked over the railing, Lawrence had nearly reached the floor in which the Teenager's broken body lay, she sighed and let one of the Marines put rappelling gear on her and then move on to hook up another operative. _"Well, here I go. I guess…"_ she thought as she clambered over the railing and looked down. By now Lawrence and a few of his Marines had made it to the floor and were now waiting for the rest of the troops to follow. Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed and started to rappel down. The distance between the railing and the floor below was much greater than she thought, she passed a window to the deck below and saw another large group of Starfleet Marines, most of them were walking around the room but a few were moving around and inspecting bodies on the floor. Numbuh Three-sixty-two slowed down on the rope and saw that they were the bodies of Ice-cream men, she shuddered as a few of the Marines dragged a larger body over to a small pile. Not wanting to see any more, she continued down the rope until she hit the floor, with a little assistance from a pair of Starfleet Marines she had the rappelling gear off and joined Lawrence as he and a few other Marines were inspecting the body of the Teenager that had been thrown off the railing.

"You know, I didn't know that the human spine could bend like that," Lawrence said.

"It can't," a Marine said quietly.

"Learn something new every day," Lawrence said as he stood up and saw Numbuh Three-sixty-two. "Ah, Rachel. Care to lead the way to the hangar?"

"Uh…sure. I guess I can do that," She cleared her throat and faced her fellow operatives, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

The operatives pulled out their weapons and followed Numbuh Three-sixty-two as she ran down the hallway. Lawrence smiled and turned to his Marines.

"Marines, mobilize!" he ordered as he ran to catch up to Rachel. The Starfleet Marines sprinted after him, making the KND operatives stare in awe as they tried to work out how the Marines could run so fast with such large and heavy weapons. As Lawrence joined Numbuh Three-sixty-two at the front of the assault charge he swiftly pulled out a long spike and affixed it to underneath the barrel of his weapon.

"What's that?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked as she watched Lawrence out of the corner of her eye.

"Trench spike bayonet," Lawrence said as he adjusted his hold on the weapon so that the bayonet was pointed to the front of him. "Gotta be ready for all forms of combat. Marines! Fix bayonets!"

There was a clicking of Marines attaching bayonets to their weapons before letting out a "Hut!" and began to run a little faster. Numbuh Three-sixty-two watched as a few of them gathered up behind her and Lawrence, stone-faced and unblinking, light occasionally glinting off the glasses they wore. She could see something on the glasses, specks of words and numbers and a few symbols, but she had no idea what it was. She then turned to Lawrence. "So what are you guys carrying anyways? I've never seen weapons like this before."

"What I've got here is a Recon AR-Twelve assault rifle. Oldest assault rifle in the UKA to date. This one is slightly newer though, just a few modifications to prevent jamming and stuff."

"And the Starfleet Marines? Their weapons are really big."

"Oh, they always want to use big guns. It's just how they are. They mostly carry Stampede Light Machineguns, Vulcan Heavy machineguns and Longstrike Designated Marksman Rifles. There's a few Marines here who carry Titan Rocket Launchers and Firebow Grenade Launchers as well. You never know what to expect in here."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked ahead and then to her right where there were a pair of Marines carrying Longstrike rifles, bayonets attached and held out in front of them. "So how do your weapons work?" she asked.

"Gunpowder." Lawrence said as he flicked the safety switch on his rifle, "It's an ancient way of warfare but technology has vastly improved the way ballistic firearms work. Essentially, what happens is that when I pull the trigger a round is discharged and it propels a steel encased lead round at a high velocity."

"Does it hurt if it hits you?"

"Depends where it hits. Most of the time it hurts a lot, but there are a few times in which you won't feel a thing."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked away from Lawrence as the smile crossing his face disturbed her. She heard the sounds of laserbolts and explosions up ahead and picked up the pace. "We're getting close everyone! Prepare for a fight!" Lawrence held up his fist and stopped dead and his Marines followed his command and stopped as well. Numbuh Three-sixty-two stopped as well when she saw Lawrence. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"We should check if there's anyone in there." Lawrence said as he aimed down the hall, the explosions and laserbolts had started to get louder. "And maybe see what we're up against."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two nodded and tried to hail the operatives that were in the hanger before the attack happened. "This is Numbuh-three-sixty-two calling any Kids Next Door operatives in the Moonbase upper hangar."

"This is Numbuh Eighty-six, we hear you and we need help now!"

"Roger that, we're close by and ready to assist."

"Ask her where she is and where the enemy is," Lawrence said.

"Why?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"Just do it, trust me."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed and spoke again. "Numbuh Eighty-six, where are the Teenagers?"

"There're over at the hangar entrance. They're stopping anyone from coming in and helping."

"Not for much longer they aren't," Lawrence said as he stood up, "Marines! Move out and engage all targets on sight!"

The Starfleet Marines nodded and jumped up and raced down the hallway, firing their weapons once they entered the hangar. Lawrence nudged Numbuh Three-sixty-two and smiled. "You coming or not?" He said as he started to run down the hall to join his Marines. Through the reflection in his HUDspecs he saw that Rachel and the other operatives were just staring at him. He groaned and pushed a button on the frame of the HUDspecs and the motion tracker in his helmet fired up and shone down in the corner of the lenses, visible only to him. He saw that his Marines were engaging a fairly large number of enemies but he hadn't seen them until he raced out of the hallway and into the battle inside the hangar. He slid into cover next to a few Marines and looked up, the crosshair in the center of his vision blinking red as he looked from Teenager to Teenager. "Wow, there's a lot of them."

"Sure are, sir." A Marine said as he took aim and let a burst of fire fly from his Stampede LMG, "If we can push them back enough we can get a few Phoenix dropships to finish them off."

"Sounds like a plan," Lawrence said as he stood up and opened fire, a hail of laserbolts flying past him, making him duck and shoot blind over the cover. "Where're the other KND operatives in here?"

"Over there, sir!" the Marine said, pointing to Sector V next to their Scamper. Lawrence peeked over towards the Teenagers again and pointed to them.

"Cover me! I'm gonna make a run for it!"

The Marines nodded and held their fire for a few seconds as a few more Marines readied themselves, one loading a Titan RPG and shouldering it. "Ready?" a Marines said, after waiting for the others to nod he stood up and shouted, "Open fire!"

Lawrence sprinted across the hangar as the Marines showered the Teenagers with bullets, grenades and a few rockets. Several laserbolts flew past him, Sector V spotted Lawrence as he ran towards them. They were impressed when Lawrence dived at the ground and rolled to avoid an explosion. He quickly stood up and ran again but this time, his luck ran out. A laserblot hit him in the side of the helmet, glancing off and shattering his HUDspecs, Lawrence slid into cover behind the Scamper, brushing the debris out of his eyes and growling. "That was my last pair!" he shouted as he exposed himself from cover and opened fire at the Teenagers, emptying his magazine and then ducking behind cover again to reload. Numbuh One jogged over to him, his weapon lowered.

"Are you General Lawrence Rogers?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure not my brother William Rogers," Lawrence said as he panted and wiped a little blood off his cheek. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Numbuh One of Sector V. My team and I are the only ones who can fight."

"What happened to the others?"

"They either got hurt or ran away, this battle seems to be lost."

"Not yet it isn't," Lawrence said as he turned on his radio. "Marines, start pushing the Teenagers back. And where the heck is Rachel?"

"She's coming in now!" a Marine said, "We're gonna move up together."

"Excellent," Lawrence said as he looked to Sector V, "You guys with us?"

"Anything to protect the Moonbase," Numbuh One said.

"Count me in!" Numbuh Two added.

"Let's get them," Numbuh Three said, sounding much tougher than usual.

"I'm gonna kick the pimples off their faces!" Numbuh Four shouted.

"Good to go, General." Numbuh Five chimed in with a nod.

Okay then!" Lawrence said, "Okay everyone! Charge!"

UKA Starfleet Marines and KND Operatives all broke from their cover and charged at the now scared and retreating Teenagers. Lawrence and the Starfleet Marines shifted from cover to cover as the KND Operatives laid down suppressive fire, downing several Teenagers. As they neared the Teenagers the only thing between them was a wide open space devoid of cover, Lawrence ducked behind a KND fighter jet and sighed. Sector V joined him as he drummed his fingers on his rifle, trying to work out a battle plan.

"What do we do now?" Numbuh Two said as he looked around the fighter and saw the open space between them and the Teenagers, "If we try and cross that open space they'll destroy us."

Lawrence looked up and grinned. "I've got an idea." He said as he slung his weapon over his back and looked over the fighter. He stood up on top of his, cupped his hands around his mouth and started to taunt the Teenagers. "Hey! Grease-hairs! Your aim sucks!"

Some of the Marines stopped firing and watched Lawrence, they immediately picked up on what he was doing and followed, shouting taunts and making gestures at the Teenagers. Lawrence laughed as the Teenagers stopped firing lasers at them and had started giving them death stares. A large group of Teenagers, all dressed in Football gear pushed their way past the other Teenagers and started to charge the UKA and KND. Lawrence saw this and grinned. "Perfect, this'll make them retreat." He looked at Sector V and held up his rifle, "You can help if you please, just try not to get too close to my Marines. Starfleet Marines, Bayonet Charge!"

The Marines held their weapons in front of themselves or dropped them and pulled out large combat knifes and emerged from their cover to charge the Teenagers. The distance between the two lines became thinner and thinner with each second but to the KND operatives it seemed as if time itself had slowed down so that they could watch every second of the event in great detail. The Teenagers with their heads and shoulders down, the Starfleet Marines staring at the oncoming threat with either expressions of determination or pure bloodlust. The screams and shouts that rose up from the two charging forces was suddenly overshadowed by a single gunshot. Lawrence had shot a Teenager that was in front of him in the kneecap and using his falling body as a step to push himself up and then jump a few feet into the air and, almost in a split second, thrust his rifle's bayonet into the helmet of the Teenager behind the first line. That was when everything seemed to speed up, Marines and Teenagers collided with one another, bodies flew up into the air or were trampled underfoot by the two crowds. The Teenagers used their massive forms and momentum to floor and attack Marines, the Marines however, used their weapons and training to get around and behind the Teenagers and attack them from there. The KND and Teenagers watched in awe as slowly, one by one the large and bulky Teenagers dropped to the floor, knifes in their sides, back, neck or face. Lawrence himself had a small machete wedged in the padded armor of a Teenager and had to use his foot to pull it out. He had his rifle on his back but the bayonet was in his left hand. He charged another Teenager, spinning around with both weapons in hand he sliced through the Teenager's armor and kicked him away into a pair of other Teenagers who stumbled back and then each received one of Lawrence's weapons in their necks and they collapsed with a loud thud. Lawrence turned to face the Teenagers who were watching and he raised his machete and scowled at them.

"Like, run away dudes!" one Teenager yelled as he ran to their ships, the others panicked and followed. They jumped and piled into their ships, leaving behind the wounded as the ships took off and flew out of the hangar. Lawrence stared at the retreating Teenagers as the noises of battle died down and the Marines finally tackled and took out the last Teenager, as they stood there panting and coughing, one Marine stood on top of the largest Teenager body he could see and held up a small flag with the insignia of the UKA printed on it.

"VICTORY!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Marines cheered, firing their weapons in the air and shoulder checking each other. Lawrence let out a deep sigh and lowered his weapons and slid them back into their sheaths, he turned to his Marines and smiled a little as he started shaking the hands of each of them. The KND operatives who were watching looked at one another as the UKA's celebration died down and they started to collect their weapons and move the bodies of the fallen Teenagers, amazingly the Marines who had been knocked to the floor were still alive, most with cuts and bruises but there were a few with broken bones and one who was knocked unconscious. As Lawrence helped the Marines out, Numbuh Three-sixty-two walked over.

"General Rogers, I personally wanted to thank you for helping us defend the Moonbase."

"It was nothing," Lawrence said as he helped a Marine back onto his feet and gave him a hearty slap on the back. "I'm pretty sure that the Moonbase will be completely clear by now. My Marines have been cleaning out Moonbases and Space Stations for years."

"Can you check?"

Lawrence nodded cheerfully and pressed a finger to his ear. "This is General Rogers requesting reports from all Starfleet Marine commanders. Is the Moonbase clear?"

"Roger that sir," one Marine commander said.

"All decks clear on our end," another added.

"Main hangar clear, General. We've got reinforcements and medical personnel coming in now." a third said.

"Excellent work, Marines," Lawrence said, "Hold your positions and await further orders." He turned off his radio and rubbed his arm where a Teenager had tackled him, he winced a little then shook it off as he turned to Rachel. "Everyone okay over there?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said as she looked over to the Operatives who were collecting their wounded and coaxing the hiding out from their hiding spots. But she noticed that someone was missing. "Wait, where's Numbuh Eighty-six?"

"Numbuh Eighty-six? Was she the one you were talking to before we came in here?"

"Yeah, she went with Sector V to lead the fleet before you had them pull out of the battle."

Lawrence turned to the patrolling Marines, "Marines, we've got a missing operative. Sweep every single inch of this place until you find her, goes by the designation Numbuh Eighty-six." The Marines nodded and spread out to search, some of the KND went with them to help. Sector V jogged over to Lawrence and Rachel after hearing Lawrence order his Marines to search the hangar for her.

"Numbuh Eighty-six was with us before the battle," Numbuh Five said.

"Yeah, we didn't notice she was gone until the fighting stopped," Numbuh Four added.

"Why weren't you keeping track of her? She's probably been captured by the Teenagers thanks to you guys," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said.

"She's more than capable of fighting off a few Teenagers, and if she had been captured then why didn't she call for help?" Numbuh One argued.

"Can you to shut it and move on?" Lawrence barked, "Look, I know that one of your operatives may have been captured but we need to focus on what's important now. Getting you guys a new and improved Starfleet."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two and Sector V stared at Lawrence, dumbfounded. Numbuh Two was the first to speak. "And just how are we gonna do that? Most of our ships were destroyed days ago."

"That it may be but, we can help."

"How?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Well, my Starfleet has been battling the Adult's fleet for the past hour or so. By now they'll have turned around and fled, those that didn't have most likely been destroyed or boarded and taken over. We'll hand over any intact or moderately damaged ships to you and help you out with fixing them and, once more of my ships arrive, refit them with much better weapons and armor. Sound good?"

"I like it." Numbuh Two said.

"Hmm. Well, we could use the assistance. Although I must be honest and say that I don't fully trust your soldiers," Numbuh One said.

"Why's that?" Lawrence asked.

"From what I've seen and heard I managed to work out that there are a great number of your troops are over the age of thirteen."

"Well, if I can be honest here there is going to be a very shaky relation between both of our factions. There are reasons behind it but now is not the time to tell, for now let's get this place cleaned up and then plan our next attack once you get your ships ready to go." Lawrence walked away as several UKA Phoenix dropships entered the hangar, landed and the Marines started to board them, carrying weapons, wounded Marines and some of the Teenager's technology with them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Numbuh One asked.

"Back to my ship," Lawrence said, "I'm bringing my troops as well so that there won't be any tension between our forces. After all, my Marines don't trust KND operatives and your operatives won't like that a lot of the Marines are over the age of thirteen. Let me know once you've got a fleet operational then meet me aboard the Stone of Summer, there's a lot about this galaxy that you need to know." Lawrence turned and walked into the open side door of a dropship, saluting the door gunner and sitting down as the side door slid shut. Then, one by one, the dropships took off and exited the hangar. The KND operatives stared as the ships picked up speed and flew away, as the last ship left their sight the operatives began to clean up the hangar and ships in order to bring in whatever the UKA had left for them to salvage for the fleet or Moonbase repairs. However, Numbuh Three-sixty-two and Sector V stood and stared out into the blackness of space, stars dotting the empty void and the crest of the earth slowly starting to rise into view.

"What did he mean by that there's stuff about our galaxy that we don't know?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Maybe he's going to tell us a secret," Numbuh Three said.

"Whatever it is, we should probably get our fleet ready so we can meet him," Numbuh One said. As Sector V nodded and went over to their Scamper to join the rest of the salvage teams, Numbuh Three-sixty-two stood and stared.

"What is he going to tell us…?" she whispered quietly to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, the Kids Next Door fleet was finally ready. Composed of a mix of warships cobbled together from destroyed ships, modified Teenager bike fighters, Ice-cream men ships and a pair of Oppressor cruisers. Numbuh Three-sixty-two stood on the bridge of one of the cruisers and looked down on the hull and saw KND operatives patching up the holes in the hull and finishing the new name that had been painted on the top, "Freedom of Imagination". Reading it made her smile but she remembered the sacrifice that they had to pay for trying to resist the Adults until the UKA came along and helped them out. In fact, a few UKA engineers who had assisted in fixing the weapons on the cruiser suggested the new name along with "Guardian of Dreams" for the second Oppressor cruiser. They may have been strange names for such fearsome starships but the UKA engineers told her that giving large and powerful ships weird names was good luck in the UKA. She agreed to the names and was glad about it, the UKA may have teenagers in their ranks, but they all seemed to be good natured and respectful towards the KND during the past two days of refitting their ships. However, there was a strange feeling that Numbuh Three-sixty-two didn't like; it was Lawrence and the words that he spoke two days ago after the battle on the Moonbase. She could still hear his exact words playing over and over every time her mind wandered. _"There's a lot about this galaxy that you need to know." _

"Numbuh Three-sixty-two, sir!" an operative behind her said. Numbuh Three-sixty-two slowly turned around and saw the operative.

"Yes operative? What're you here to report?"

"Sir, the ship's weapons are now fully functional!" the operative said excitedly, still saluting.

"Excellent, you get back to your post soldier," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said before turning to the Freedom's pilots, "Take us to the Stone of Summer."

The pilots nodded and started up the ship, it shuddered slightly and then slowly started to move forwards. Numbuh Three-sixty-two watched as the Moonbase started to move out of the view of the bridge, once it vanished she turned her attention to the prow of the ship, where a few captured and repainted Teenager Bikes had taken formation and were now flying in front of them. Numbuh Three-sixty-two watched as more ships joined them and flew close to the hull, as if they were shielding it. There was no real need to do that since there were no threats but paranoia had gripped the KND, even with the arrival of the UKA and a win against the Adult's fleet there were still some shaky operatives who thought that the Adults would finish them off. Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed and looked up as the UKA's fleet started to loom into view, holding position several hundred miles above the North Pole. Lawrence wasn't kidding when he said that more ships were arriving; the UKA fleet appeared to have grown in size since last night, there were more of the same starships from the first battle, some were only just arriving, appearing suddenly followed by a bright flash of light from their stern. Right in the center of the UKA's fleet was Lawrence's starship, the Stone of Summer, surrounded by smaller ships. What amazed Numbuh Three-sixty-two, and a large number of other KND operatives who were on the bridge, were the three enormous, elongated starships that were below the UKA fleet, aiming down at the planet. She looked up and them and saw that they were hexagonal shaped, the stern of the ships were mostly flat, the main thruster of the ship was nearly twice the width of the Freedom of Imagination. What intrigued the operatives most were the bows of the starships, they went from the straight, hexagon build into a wide six sided, pyramid but instead of a point was what seemed to be the muzzle of a colossal front gun. Numbuh Three-sixty-two realized why these ships were now aiming at the Earth, it was to make sure that the Adults didn't try to escape or attack the UKA without risking the whole planet being annihilated. She shook her head and sighed.

"These guys are nuts. But at least they know what they're doing."

"Numbuh Three-sixty-two, we're receiving an incoming transmission from the UKA fleet's flagship," An operative said.

"Open it."

"Freedom of Imagination, this is the Battlecarrier Stone of Summer," an unknown voice said on the other side of the transmission, "Recommend that you link up with our fleet then disembark via dropship and land in our main hangar."

"Roger that, Stone of Summer. We'll be aboard shortly," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said, she turned to one of the officers behind her, "Get Sector V to prep a ship. They're gonna be flying me to their ship."

Twenty minutes later, Sector V and Numbuh Three-sixty-two were aboard a dropship making its way to the Stone of Summer. The operatives stayed silent most of the journey, the only one who spoke most of the time was Numbuh Four as the ship started to get close to the UKA's warships.

"Whoaaaaaa, look at how huge some of their ships are." Numbuh Four said. "Why didn't we have ships like this when the Adults attacked us?"

"Because every time we tried to the Adults destroyed the shipyards," Numbuh Five said.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that."

"At least we've got two of the Adult's largest ships," Numbuh One said.

"And thanks to the UKA, we can now bring the fight to the Adults," Numbuh Two said cheerfully.

"I wonder what it's like on their ships," Numbuh Three said as they passed a large UKA battleship. Numbuh Three-sixty-two could see the crew on the ship, staring at the dropship as it passed them before resuming their duties, whatever they were.

"We're nearing the Stone of Summer," Numbuh Two said, the radar started beeping a second later, "Hold on, there's something coming up from the side of us and it's huge."

The operatives looked out the windows and saw one of the smaller UKA ships slowly catch up on them and then adjust its altitude so that the bridge of the ship was level with the dropship, then the radio flared up again, this time it was the captain of the UKA ship.

"Kids Next Door dropship, this is the Pluto Class destroyer Interceptor. We were ordered to escort you to the Stone of Summer."

"Why's that? Your ships are everywhere, we're not gonna attack you," Numbuh two said.

"Trust me, it's mostly for your safety than for ours, a lot of our Starfleet has been hit with internal surprise attacks. Even after all the joint military operations the KND where we come from can break truces in a second."

"Who are these other Kids Next Door that you mention?" Numbuh One asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," the captain said.

Sector V looked at one another and then shrugged, as they neared the Stone of Summer the escort destroyer departed and there was another voice on the radio giving them instructions on where to proceed and land their ship. Numbuh Two piloted the dropship down to the underside of the massive Battlecarrier and then waited as an underside door slowly slid open and strobe lights started flashing. He slowly flew inside the brightly lit hangar and waited as the door underneath the ship shut and he landed the ship on a landing pad. The operatives looked around the hangar from inside the dropship as it landed. The hangar was massive, almost quadruple the size of the Moonbase's main hangar. There were hundreds of thin, black and menacing looking fighter planes, there were also the silver Viper Starfighters. All of these planes seemed to be sitting in what looked like individual holding docks, almost like small, thin shelves that housed a single fighter each. Some had engineers working on the aircraft and munitions personnel loading missiles and belts of ammo into the wings and bodies of the fighters, on the ground floor of the hangar there were more UKA hangar personnel working on the planes and a team of Starfleet Marines making their way to the dropship.

"Wow, these guys sure know what they are doing," Numbuh Two said as he looked around.

"We can sightsee later, Numbuh Two." Numbuh One said as he stood up and opened the door of the dropship, in which led to him being shoved aside by a Starfleet Marine before more swarmed in, the operatives didn't have time to react as they were dragged out of the dropship, pinned to the floor, searched and disarmed of their weapons.

"Hey! What the crud is the big idea?" Numbuh Four spat. There was a small laugh as someone walked over to them.

"I do apologize for this treatment, but it's mostly for security reasons," The owner of the voice said, "Marines, stand down and release them."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two felt the pressure on her back lift and she slowly stood up, standing in front of her was a teenager no older than sixteen, dressed in a sharp Admiral's uniform. He looked behind the KND operatives and watched as the Starfleet Marines emerged and nodded, then leaving the dropship alone.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" Numbuh Two asked as he dusted himself off.

"To be honest, no. We usually allow guests to step off the ship before we search them but the Marines here just got back from a very large battle so they're a bit jumpy. Don't make any sudden movements towards them, they will kill you."

"So who are you then?" Numbuh One asked.

"I am Starfleet Admiral Wilson Jones," the Admiral said, smiling, "I command the fleet when the General in on the ground. Now then, please follow me; General Rogers is waiting for you in the War Room."


	8. Chapter 8

The Operatives looked at one another and then followed Admiral Wilson. He led them out of the hangar and into a hallway, the hallway wasn't as interesting as the hangar. Nothing more than a few bulletin boards and snack machines caught the interest of the KND operatives. UKA ensigns either hung around the machines, wandered the corridors or had half their torsos in hatches and compartments, preforming repairs. Most of them looked at Numbuh Three-sixty-two for a second before looking away, appearing as if they didn't care, very different attitudes when compared to the Starfleet Marines. Numbuh Three-sixty-two shook her head and continued walking, after what seemed like an hour of walking down corridors and using seven separate elevators they finally reached a large set of double doors with "Tactical Engagement Planning Center" spray painted in white paint on them. Wilson went over to a keypad and punched in a code and the doors slid open, shining light into the dark room that lay beyond. In the center of the room was a very large table that was glowing on the top, several UKA personnel were gathered around it, pointing to separate spots. Around them were many computers and monitors, some with people sitting in front of them and typing, most just sat unattended as words and numbers filled the screens consistently.

"So, this is your War Room?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"Sure is," Lawrence's voice said, Numbuh Three-sixty-two noticed one of the people at the large table move and walk over to them. Though the light they could see it was General Rogers, even as he lifted up his hand to shield his eyes from the light in the hallway. "Whoo, that's bright. Anyways, you guys come on in. Admiral Jones, you can return to the bridge."

Wilson saluted as the doors shut, Lawrence smiled a little then walked over to the table again.

"So, what have you brought us into here for?" Numbuh One asked.

"Two things," Lawrence answered, "Firstly, I'm going to tell you about where me and my military came from. Second, and you may not believe this, I've found where most of your army is being held captive." Lawrence pushed a button on the top of the table and it lit up, a hologram of what appeared to be a very large island prison started to form. "It's called Alkidtraz."

"Ooooooh, pretty," Numbuh Three said as she reached out to touch it, but just before she did a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." The soldier who grabbed Numbuh Three said as he let go of her. "It messes up the projectors."

"Hey, bub. What's the reason behind that?" Number Four said.

"Relax Numbuh Four, he didn't mean any harm. Whoever he is," Numbuh One said. Lawrence nodded to Numbuh One and stepped up to the soldier and patted his back.

"This here is my older brother. William Rogers." Lawrence says, "He's been fighting by my side since I first founded the UKA. He's sorta like my bodyguard to the troops but to me, he's my brother."

William turned around and looked at the KND operatives. He looked almost exactly like Lawrence except that his eyes seemed to be a darker blue and that the helmet he wore was different and had a pair of goggles on it, the strap around it that held a few sniper rifle bullets. His sidearm was much smaller that Lawrence's but his much bulkier body made up for it.

"So even you guys still call each other by your numbers and not your names, just like back home."

"Were you in the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh Two asked. William stared at Numbuh Two with a look of disgust.

"No, I wasn't actually. I didn't want any part of that godforsaken organization, I could see right through them. I knew what they were up to and I even warned Lawrence and his friends about it, good thing that Lawrence wasn't dumb enough to laugh it off, unlike most of those who joined."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Don't take it too hard. The Kids Next Door where I come from arrested and imprisoned my brother for attempted treason," Lawrence said. William grunted and looked away.

"No really, what was he talking about?" Numbuh Five asked, "What were the Kids Next Door up to?"

Lawrence shuddered and looked away. "Nasty stuff…really, really messed up ideas and goals."

"Well, they'll never be able to set their plans fully in motion," William said, smiling slightly, "Not with us, the KRCA and the TUAF on their backs."

"Who's the KRCA and the TUAF?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked. Lawrence and William looked at each other.

"I think that we should tell them where we come from before we go on the battle plan," William said. Lawrence nodded in agreement and pushed a few buttons on the hologram table and the island prison vanished and a cluster of three planets and several moons appeared. Small dots floated between and around the planets and moons.

"This," Lawrence started, "Is our home. What you are looking at is the Tri-Planet system of planets Alpha, Beta and Gamma. This is where the main bulk of the UKA reside."

"Why're the planets called Alpha, Beta and Gamma?" Numbuh Three asked.

"The Government used those names when mankind first settled there. The names were meant to be temporary but the civilian population voted to make them permanent because renaming them would've been an annoyance," William said before turning to Lawrence, "Go on lil bro, you didn't get "A's" in history for nothing."

Lawrence smiled and continued. "Now our home system, the outlying systems and colonies are ruled by a single, large scale galactic wide Republic known as The Government of Mankind or Government for short. They mostly keep watch on the planets that they rule over and make sure that the constant fighting between the various military factions doesn't get too rowdy and endanger civilians."

"So all you do is fight?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Most of the time, yes. But after all, mankind has been fighting for thousands of years so there's nothing new there anyways."

"Who are the other Factions?" Numbuh One asked. Lawrence stepped aside and nodded to his brother.

"I'll explain them," William said. "Now then, there are five major military factions that hold key power throughout the galaxy. Firstly is The Government, since they run the place. Second is the United Kids Alliance, we basically have been a valuable ally to the Government and have gained a lot of popularity over the centuries. We mostly battle the Kids Next Door and the other Factions so that the Government doesn't have to but we don't mind. Speaking of the KND separatists next in line are in fact those guys. Let me tell you this, they look exactly like how you look but their leaders are crazy and intelligent. But sadly, not as smart as the UKA."

"So what makes them different to us?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"From what we can gather you want to fight adult oppression over kids, the Kids Next Door where we come from either want to eliminate or _enslave_ adults, no matter where they stand when it comes to the rights of kids. This is something that no-one wants, hence why we fight."

"That and it's my form of revenge for the KND sending me on a suicide mission, ruining my life, imprisoning my brother and destroying my chances of becoming an officer for them."

"Wait a minute, _you _used to be a Kids Next Door operative?" Numbuh One asked.

"Years and years ago." Lawrence said darkly. "I thought it would be fun, to be able to fight for what I thought was a just and noble cause. But all that changed after my mission, they knew I was onto them and they tried to kill me. They knew that I learned about their evil deeds and tried to eliminate me before I said anything. They took my brother as leverage so that I wouldn't speak but that only enraged me. Eventually, I stormed the orbital prison and rescued William. After that I was a wanted kid and the only way to guarantee my safety against the Kids Next Door was an army of my own."

"And that's when you founded the United Kids Alliance," Numbuh One said.

"Excellent deduction," William said, smiling and nodding. "My brother founded the military with me and several friends and eventually our strength grew. Our first war with the Kids Next Door was what boosted not only our popularity but recruitment and funding from the Government. Thanks to the Government giving us millions in revenue, we were able to fully arm the UKA and eventually take on the Kids Next Door annually in order to bring them down and restore peace."

"So if you guys fight each other all the time, then why have some of your soldiers said stuff about treaties and alliances between the UKA and KND?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"Well, we only ally our forces when there's a threat greater than either of us can handle," Lawrence said as he nodded to the projector and the island prison flickered back on. "Much like what's going on right now."

"Agreed, however we will have to make a formal alliance after this operation."

"I'm all for that. Now then, shall we get to Operation Okinawa?"


	9. Chapter 9

The operatives gathered around the table as it zoomed out to several miles, showing a large number of warships bobbing in the water, encircling the island. Overhead were Teenager Bikes and Vans, flying around in random patterns. Inside the massive walls of the prison were several large towers all inside the corners of the wall, each tower overlooked a specific area or building of the prison, it all looked fearsome and confusing but Lawrence stared at it, seemingly amused.

"Looks too easy," he muttered and then pushed a few buttons, moving the image from a side view to a top down view. "Yeah, just as I thought."

"What?" Numbuh Two asked. Lawrence pointed to a large beach on the south side of the island near the main gate.

"Here, look closely. See how there's barely any beach based defenses? Clearly the Adults have relied too much on internal security and their outlying navy to warrant building any form of defense from external attacks."

"So? Have you seen the size of the ships they have out there?"

"I've got a fair idea. However I've got warships much larger than that."

"You brought a Navy?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Oh yes, my brother's smart like that," William said as he leaned against the table. "Even though we have an Air Force and a Starfleet, he insisted we bring some of the Navy for oceanic combat. And to show off our military power."

"You've had this worked out from the start haven't you?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"No, just decades of practice," Lawrence replied as he turned to the projection. "Now I know how we're gonna get on the beach without getting blown up. I'll have my ships be deployed on the Northwest side of the island and order them to attack the ships there, while the Adults scramble their forces to ward us off we'll have a few more ships sneak up on the south side of the island and then launch landing crafts so we can then storm the beach. Also, if there are no anti-air emplacements, I could have a few starships unload some dropships and attack Quadrocopters for additional firepower. Once we're on the beach and have proceeded to the main gate, we'll blow it open and then storm inside and liberate all of your operatives within and extract before enemy reinforcements arrive."

"Or we could just take over the place and use it as a safezone for your ships to dock," Numbuh Two said. William and Lawrence look up at Numbuh Two then to each other.

"You know, I should watch more military documentaries after this."

"That and trying to pull our ships out of there will be very hard. We'd have to cover them until they get to a safe area," William added.

"So how would you get your ships to the target zone?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked. "Do you have any of your navy in your Starfleet?"

"Not exactly." Lawrence said as he stood up, "The largest ships in Starfleet only have enough excess space to carry cruisers. So instead of slacking off troops and cargo in order to carry larger ships we decided that opening a few interdimensional transport rifts would be a much quicker, if not safer option."

"Interdimensional rifts?" Numbuh One asked, staring blankly at Lawrence "What are those?"

"It's tricky to explain but to boil it all down, we managed to acquire extraterrestrial technology that permits the instantaneous transport of inanimate objects and even organic matter through wormholes with little complications. Thanks to combined research with the Government we managed to create much bigger portals and started to use that to get across the galaxy rather than hyperlight drives."

"So that's why you managed to get here to help us so quickly."

"Precisely," William said, "If we had used faster than light travel it would've taken us much longer to reach you. You'd probably be all dead if it weren't for riftwave transportation."

Lawrence stood up and stretched before rubbing his eyes.

"Okay then, looks like we've got a good plan worked out. We can improvise if needed, but right now I really need food and something to drink. You coming, Will?"

"I guess I'll go, the smell of electronics are giving me a headache," William sighed before turning to the operatives, "What about you six? You want to go back to your ship or stay aboard ours for a while?"

"Well, I'm actually curious to see what life is like on your ships," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said. Lawrence smiled a little and nodded to William.

"Good thing too, because we have a little something to show you. Follow me to the medical bay."

Sector V looked at one another before following Lawrence to the medical bay. While they walked through a maze of hallways and corridors to get there they passed a number of titanium doors leading to either gun decks, maintenance rooms, armories or personnel quarters, eventually they ended up at a set of white doors with a red cross in the middle and "Medical/Biological Research Center" written in red letter above the door. Lawrence stopped and leaned over to a keypad on the wall with a small glass hole above it, Sector V and Numbuh Three-sixty-two watched as he pushed a few buttons and then looked into the hole before the light on the keypad turned green and the doors slid open.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked as they stepped inside.

"After the battle we searched the battlefield for any ships we could find for you to use. However while scanning the wrecks we picked up something, a distress beacon. It appeared to belong to an escape pod that jettisoned from one of the Teenager's larger ships, once we recovered it and opened it up we found someone inside. But it wasn't a teenager."

"Who was it then?" Numbuh Three asked just before a loud voice sounded through the empty medical bay.

"Right! Where is that so-called general?!"

"Numbuh Eighty-six?!" the KND operatives all said in unison. Lawrence sighed and nodded.

"When we found her in that pod, she didn't look too good. She'd suffered some minor oxygen starvation and was badly beaten up, thankfully we managed to fix her up and she was back on her feet in no time at all. However a lot of the medics wanted to sedate her," he turned around and saw her marching towards him, a look of fury in her eyes. "Is she usually like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Numbuh Two said. Lawrence huffed slightly under his breath and face Numbuh Eighty-six.

"Numbuh Eighty-six, glad to see that you're up and better."

"No thanks to you," she growled.

"Yes, you really should thank the medics who helped you out. I just told them to get you back on your feet."

"Are you doing okay, Fanny?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"Fanny?" William said, "Where's that name from?"

"I think Scotland," Lawrence said, "The accent gives it away."

"Quiet you!" Numbuh Eighty-six barked, pointing at Lawrence. "By order of Kids Next Door command, you are hereby scheduled for immediate decommissioning!"

"What?! You want to decommission him?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two exclaimed.

"How did you find out I was ex-KND?" Lawrence said quickly.

"It's interesting what you overhear while pretending to be asleep you know," Numbuh Eighty-six said, "I listened to what those doctors were saying and it didn't take me long to put two and two together. So then, are you going to come quietly or not?"

"You're not decommissioning me," Lawrence said sternly as he took a step forward and drew his sidearm from its holster, "I have several very good reasons why you shouldn't even try to take me back to that lunar scrapheap and erase my memory."

"One way or another you will be, you betrayed and turned against the Kids Next Door. That I believe is a good enough reason to decommission you."

"Decommission Lawrence and it'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make," William said, stepping in front of Lawrence, "Firstly, if you erase his memory he'll have no idea what's going on and we'll end up losing this war. Secondly, if you try and take him you'll have every single UKA soldier in the galaxy after you and trust me, they will track you down eventually. And thirdly, you'll have to get through me."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two sighed and placed her hand on Numbuh Eighty-six's shoulder.

"Fanny, look. I know why you want to decommission him but you'll do it for all the wrong reasons. He's not a part of _our _Kids Next Door, he comes from one with a totally different view on Adults and Child Freedoms. We need his knowledge, leadership skills and military expertise if we want to win the war. Decommission him and we lose all of that. Plus, these kids are soldiers, they're trained to kill and they are fiercely loyal to General Rogers. Try anything and I bet they'll all band together and destroy what's left of us."

Numbuh Eighty-six growled a little then took a step back, still staring daggers at Lawrence. Lawrence let out a large sigh, holstered his sidearm and then clapped his hands together.

"Righto then, now that's all settled I guess you guys can join me on touring the ship. Anyplace you want to go first?"

"You guys have a cafeteria?" Numbuh Two asked. Numbuh Five let out a groan.

"Numbuh Two, you ate before we left the Moonbase."

"I know, but walking through the ship's given me an appetite again."

"Okay then, mess hall it is," Lawrence said as he motioned for them to follow. As they walked down more hallways, passing Starfleet Marines and starship personnel Lawrence told them about The Stone of Summer and how it came to be the flagship of the UKA Starfleet, most of the operatives were bored stiff but listened anyway just to be polite, except from Numbuh Eighty-six. She was still grumbling under her breath about Lawrence betraying the other Kids Next Door and that decommissioning was still justified. After what felt like an hour Numbuh four let out a loud groan.

"Hey, General guy. Does this place we're going to have fries?"

"Fries, burgers, pretty much anything you want," Lawrence said. "All made fresh daily by a large team of top military cooks."

"I hope you got soda in there," Numbuh Five said, "Numbuh Five could really use something good."

"Run out of it on the Moonbase?" William asked.

"That and the Soda Control Board raided our soda supply station before we could move our soda to somewhere safe," Numbuh One said.

"Soda Control Board?" Lawrence asked, "Who are they?"

"They're sorta like the Adult's police force," Numbuh Two said, "They enforce all soda based laws that were made."

"Soda based laws?" Lawrence said as he led everyone through a small nexus inside the ship, "There're laws that surround soda? What laws do they enforce anyways?"

"Mostly the law that makes soda illegal for anyone under the age of thirteen."

Lawrence stopped dead when Numbuh Two finished that sentence. He didn't make a sound as he stared blankly at the floor.

"Say that last part again, but slower."

"Um…the Soda Control Board made it illegal for kids under the age of thirteen to drink soda."

Lawrence covered his face with his hands and moaned a little.

"You know, when we picked up that distress call I knew that things would be bad enough when we arrived. Now I officially know that they're worse than I thought. Honestly, banning soda? What'll they end up doing next?"

"You have no idea," Numbuh One said.


	10. Chapter 10

Lawrence let out a sigh, lowered his hands and then continued walking. The operatives continued to stare forwards, glad that he had gone quiet, eventually they reached the unusually large doors with "Mess Hall" written on them. The doors slid open and the KND were amazed to see the sheer size of the mess hall. It had to be the size of several footfall fields; packed with long tables in the middle and smaller round tables around the edges, over to the left of the door was the kitchen where a large number of military cooks were either serving UKA soldiers or cooking some unseen but delicious smelling food that wafted from over a metal wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the mess hall. Most of the tables around the mess hall were packed with UKA soldiers, but what was strange was that there seemed to be different colored camouflage garments and helmets. Numbuh Three-sixty-two scanned the closest soldiers to her, a few of them looked up then went back to talking or eating. There were soldiers who were wearing the same camouflage fatigues and helmets as Lawrence, close to them were the black armor and uniform clad Starfleet Marines. She didn't recognize the other two groups of soldiers, one had camouflage that looked as if they had rolled around in mud and grass while the camouflage on the soldiers sitting across from them looked like they had stood too close to the previous soldiers and got mud and dirt all over them. What was more intriguing was that most of the mud splattered soldiers didn't have helmets, instead they had wide brimmed hats with the same muddy color to them. The tops of the hats had four very large depressions in them but it didn't seem to bother the soldiers who were wearing them.

"Rachel!" Lawrence said loudly, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Ah! What?"

"Are you going to eat something or not?"

Numbuh Three-sixty-two hadn't realized that she had been involuntarily following Lawrence for the past few minutes and they were at the front of the line next to the serving area.

"Uh…sure…I may as well get something," she said nervously as she watched one of the cooks lean over the counter to give Lawrence a high-five.

"How's it going, sir?" the cook said.

"It's going okay, Darren. Just showing these lot around the ship."

Darren looked at the Operatives and snorted.

"If there's one thing I hate about the Kids Next Door, it's that they have no idea that what they eat always leads to their defeat."

"I love it when you say that," Lawrence said, chuckling a little.

"And what would you know about the stuff we eat?" Numbuh Eighty-six barked at Darren.

"Well, I used to be in the Kids Next Door and what I learned was that all you Operatives eat is sugary and caffeinated garbage," Darren said, "No protein, no minerals, no vitamins, no lasting energy. It's a wonder how you guys don't have sugar crashes sooner during battles, and the condition of your teeth. I just couldn't stand the sight and smell of what to me looked like scurvy."

Just before Numbuh Eighty-six could snap at him Lawrence held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't mind Darren here, he's just bitter because his amazing cooking skills were laughed at while he was in the Kids Next Door. All they wanted was icecream and soda, none of this outstanding food he cooks."

"Aww, you're making me blush," Darren said, "Or that could just be from working all day in the heat."

"Just get us some food, Darren," William said with a smile.

"Coming right up," Darren said as he backed up into the kitchen.

"So what's this guy make anyways?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Looks like it's the roast beef dinner tonight," William said, looking at the menu on the wall in front of him, "If that doesn't suit your fancy there're vending machines just over there that can give you a hot meal too. It's not as fresh made but it's pretty good."

"What do they have there?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Pizzas, cheeseburgers, chicken, turkey, you name it."

"Okay I'm in."

"I'll show them the machines," Lawrence said, "They'll need me there. You get what you want, Will."

William nodded and continued to talk to Darren after he appeared through the opening again as Lawrence led the KND operatives towards the machines. There wasn't anything special about them, just ordinary looking vending machines with pictures of food and drinks replacing the glass front. Lawrence took out what looked like a large punch card and slid it into the open slot on the front of the machine above the keypad.

"There we go, I've got more than enough credits to get everyone here something they like. Don't take forever though, we've got some important military strategies to talk about. I'd also like to learn the rest of your names, real names that is."

The operatives looked at each other and shrugged as Lawrence stood aside from the machine and let them choose something to eat. After waiting for a few minutes for Numbuh Two to gather up four different dinners and drinks Lawrence led them over a table on the far side of the mess hall, where there was another UKA soldier sitting at the table. They couldn't see his face because he had his head down and one hand was working on what looked like a mechanical arm, as Lawrence and the KND operatives sat down the soldier didn't look up from his work.

"General Lawrence," the soldier said, his voice deep and with a thick German accent to it.

"Hey there Vincent," Lawrence said, "Arm troubles again?"

"Yes, sir. The servos inside of it seized up last night when I was sleeping. I think I forgot to oil it after that battle we had two days ago."

"Why don't you use two hands?" Numbuh Two asked Vincent as he watched him repair the arm one-handed.

"Two reasons, one because I'm nearly done. The second is because I've only got the one hand."

Vincent put down the screwdriver in his hand and then picked up the mechanical arm by the shoulder and then slotting it onto the left side of his body. The operatives watched, in awe of what they were witnessing as Vincent twisted the arm and a loud click sounded before his arm started beeping and his fingers started to move.

"There we go, much better," he said, moving his mechanical arm around slightly before relaxing it on the table. Lawrence smiled as he patted Vincent's back.

"Kids Next Door, I want you to meet Captain Vincent Ubermire. Leader of the UKA Cyborg Commandos."

The operatives stared at Vincent, completely amazed at his appearance now that he was sitting up. His uniform was colored silver and half coated with battle-scarred metal plating, on his right arm was what appeared to be part of some sort of exoskeleton frame, on it there was a small cannon and a folded up, flat bladed, black sword. Upon closer examination, his left arm was much bulkier, also battle scarred. His knuckles had large and pointed ridges and the tips of his fingers and thumb had small holes in them, on his wrist there was a small hatch and behind that on his arm was a small computer screen. His facial complexion was pretty standard of his nationality, the only exception were the several scars on his face, the wires in his neck and behind his ears and the eye patch over his right eye.

"Hey…um…how'd you get the eye patch?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Got it in my first battle against the Kids Next Door," Vincent said darkly, "I was hit by a Marble. It cost me my eye, my left arm and both of my legs. Thankfully UKA medical technology was able to keep me alive and Bio-mechanical replacements gave me my life back once I learned to live day to day with them."

"Oh…" Numbuh Five said, "Uh…you don't have a certain grudge against us, do you?"

"No, not anymore. I've killed my fair share of Operatives in order to avenge myself for the pain and suffering I had to go though."

Vincent let out a sigh then lowered his head. Lawrence shook his head in pity then nudged Vincent as he took out a small box from his pocket.

"Aw, cheer up buddy. Think of all the physiological damage you caused those Operatives after they saw you rip their best buddies in half. Anyways, I got you a little something, picked it up from the Tech Deck this morning."

Vincent looked up and then took the box from Lawrence's open hand before opening it up, once he did he smiled and held up what appeared to be a black ball with what looked like three different size scopes protruding out of it.

"They finally modified it," he muttered as he pulled the eye patch off his face and then took the black ball and pushed it into his open eye socket. The KND dropped whatever food was in their hands and once again, stared at Vincent as he held the ball in his eye socket for a few seconds before moving his hand. The black ball turned out to instead be a bionic eye, a point proven when Vincent looked around the room with his eyes, the scopes in his right eye in perfect synchronization with the pupil in his left eye, a shutter operating inside the scopes whenever he blinked.

"Everything seems to be working perfectly. I'm so glad they managed to install an ultraviolet setting in this thing," he said before looking down at the chicken dinner than Numbuh Two hadn't touched. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"No thanks, I've sorta lost my appitite," Numbuh Two said.

"Suit yourself," Vincent said as he took the food and started eating.

"Vincent here is one of the first Cyborg Commandoes," Lawrence said as the rest of the operatives pushed their trays away, also losing their appetite from watching Vincent's bionic eye fall into his mashed potatoes which he picked up and slotted back into his eye socket while cursing in German and then continued eating. "It's a real shame what happened to him but I think that now after years being half kid half robot he's gained a new perspective and outlook on life. He's now one of the most feared soldiers in the United Kids Alliance. Over one thousand confirmed kills and nearly twice as many successful missions."

"I try my best," Vincent said as he rubbed his potato covered eye.

"Ewww, stop thatttt," Numbuh Three said.

"Ack! It itches though."

"Go wash your eye out, Vincent. For goodness sake I'm trying to run a military here, not a slapstick comedy."

Vincent nodded before getting up and shuffling his way past Numbuh Eighty-six and Numbuh One before taking his eye out once more and heading out of the mess hall. Lawrence shook his head and took off his helmet.

"Anyways," he said, setting it down on the table, "Firstly before we get onto this massive attack I should really get to know what your real names actually are. I already know Numbuh Three-sixty-two's name so it would be nice if you could tell me yours."

"Why do you want to know our real names?" Numbuh One said.

"It's just easier for me to call out to one of you when in a heated situation such as a firefight," Lawrence replied, "Plus I really hate the coding system in the Kids Next Door. Don't get me wrong, I see what you're trying to do but it's just too much of a hassle."

Numbuh One sighed and shook his head.

"Just give me your first and last name, I don't need your life's story."

"Very well. My name is Nigel Uno."

"I'm Hoagie Gilligan," Numbuh Two said before going back to his food.

"My name is Kuki Sanban," Numbuh Three said, "I love Rainbow Monkeys and cats and I really love Bradly my pet skun-"

Lawrence slammed his fist on the table before Numbuh Three continued.

"I did say no life stories, you can tell me all that later, okay?" he said before turning to Numbuh Four, "Over to you then."

"I'm Wallaby Beetles. Just don't call me Wally okay? I hate being called that."

"I understand. I show allies the same respect as my own troops."

"I'm Abigail Lincoln," Numbuh Five said as she leaned forwards towards Lawrence. Lawrence smiled and then nodded.

"So then Numbuh Eighty-six, you've been awfully quiet. What's your name then?"

Numbuh Eighty-six stared unblinking in Lawrence's eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked flatly.

"Well, I'm trying to keep things friendly. After all, we were the only help that you were going to get and because of that it looks like we'll be working together for a while. Order through unity, that's what I say."

"Well guess what, traitor; I'm not telling you anything."

Lawrence leaned back and shrugged.

"Fair enough…_Fanny_."

Numbuh Eighty-six stared blankly at Lawrence, her face slowly going red.

"_What _did you just call me?" she said sternly.

"Your name. I heard Rachel say in when we were down in the medical bay, I'm not deaf you know."

Numbuh Eighty-six ground her teeth and jumped up, ready to pounce on Lawrence when a loud ping sounded and she felt something cool and sharp pressed against her neck. She froze and looked down to see a long black blade against her neck, she then looked up to see who the owner of the fearsome weapon was and saw Vincent's cold and emotionless face staring back down at her, his bionic eye glowing red. She looked to her friends and saw that they were cowering against the table, their gazes focused on something behind her. When Numbuh Eighty-six looked to the left and right of her she could see that every UKA soldier that was sitting near them had their sidearms drawn and were staring down the KND operatives, when she looked back to Lawrence she saw that he had his sidearm out too and was aiming it at her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look, Fanny. I know now that you hate being addressed by your real name but now is not the time for petty squabbles. Your organization needs our help badly and you're never going to win this war if we don't pull together. Frankly, I should say this now; a lot of the troops on board my ship have only just gotten back from a vicious war with the Kids Next Door's military. They've lost a lot of friends and family and believe me, they're more than willing to try and start up another war in order to avenge those who were lost. They may be battle worn but trust me, they're currently the best I have in terms of combat experience. They need to find some way to let out every ounce of the rage that's been building up inside them for the past week and responding to your distress call in order to fight the adults will help them out. After they've exerted themselves they'll be shipped back home and be replaced by much more easygoing troops, but for now every single member of your organization has the sole responsibility not to provoke them in any way. One wrong move and it will end in bloodshed, my soldiers will kill everyone in your organization no matter if they either fight back or surrender."

"H-how could your army be so violent?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two stammered.

"Like I said. They've lost both friends and family. Wouldn't you be angry too at those who took them away?" Lawrence said, as he holstered his sidearm, "My soldiers are very disciplined and loyal. The only reason you aren't dead now is because they'll only fire upon my command, and since we're not a bunch of animals like the KRCA I'm not going to have you all shot dead here. We will work together in order to restore peace and order on your planet because we all know that while you bear the same name as our moral enemies, you are completely different. Like I said before, order though unity."

"ORDER THOUGH UNITY!" every UKA soldier in the mess hall shouted in perfect unison. Lawrence raised his hand up and the soldiers fell silent before sitting back down and the mess hall was abuzz with conversation once more.

"Sorry about that," Vincent said as he withdrew his blade from Numbuh Eighty-six's neck, "Just had to protect the General is all. I'm sure you'd do the same for your supreme commander."

Numbuh Eighty-six sat back down, still staring at Vincent as he walked away.

"Are you okay Numbuh Eighty-six?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked.

"Yeah…" she muttered, looking at Lawrence, "I uh…I…"

"I understand that you're sorry," he replied, "I should've changed up my tone a little. I get a little snarky around those who think they're better than me. To be honest, you should keep that fiery attitude if you're gonna be fighting alongside my soldiers, they'll respect you more if you do."

"Say, Lawrence. Who are the KRCA?" Numbuh One asked, "I remember you or your brother mentioning them back in the war room, who are they exactly?"

Lawrence groaned and lowered and shook his head before looking up. "Hold on, my brother knows more about them than me and I really hate talking about those guys. Will! Get over here, I need you for a few minutes!"

William looked up from the table he was sitting at. He stood up and nodded to the soldiers who were sitting with him before striding over and sliding in the chair next to Lawrence.

"Whatca want lil bro?" he asked happily.

"Please don't hate me or them, but they want to know about…well…the KRCA."

William's expression dropped as he shot a glance at the operatives. "Do you _really_ want to know about those…those…urg…I can't even articulate a word good enough to describe them."

"Sociopaths?" Lawrence suggested.

"No, no. Not broad enough."

"Morons?"

William shook his head.

"Losers?"

"Eh, good enough," William said before sucking in a deep breath which allowed the operatives to lean in closer. "Okay…the KRCA, or Kid Rebels Corporate Army; I'm not joking when I say that's what they're called, is basically a very large military faction that consists mostly of troublemakers, misfits, runaways, basic anarchists and maniacs. They're mostly a guerrilla organization but thankfully, not a very good one. They're one of the largest armies that has the worst training programs and an even shoddier chain of command, but they're still a threat. Amazingly, they're all unified under one goal; the total domination of the universe and destruction of all who stand in their way."

"Um…that's a pretty dumb goal," Numbuh Two.

"Yeah, wouldn't they need a Starfleet like yours?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Indeed, but luckily for us, they don't have one," William said, "We destroyed it several hundred years ago when the Tri-planet system was in its infancy. Since then they've been limited to just the three planets, they very rarely spread outside the system and if they manage to it's nothing we can't deal with."

"What weapons do they use?" Numbuh One asked.

"Weapons that operate on a similar level as ours but since they don't have regular funding they can only afford very cheap and poorly made guns and semi-lethal ammunition for those weapons. Although strangely enough the KRCA kills more UKA soldiers annually than the Kids Next Door, it might have to do with all those lucky shots that some of them pull off. Still though, for every UKA soldier they kill, we kill twenty of them. It's a nice little system we have worked out. However we both hate losing soldiers to the KRCA, what's even worse is that the KRCA not only kills UKA soldiers and KND operatives but also Government Peacekeepers, Government soldiers, TUAF Troopers and even innocent civilians who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's almost sickening, no-one deserves to die by their hand."

"It's true, they'll kill anyone who stands in the way of them. Heck, we've even watch them fight each other on numerous occasions," Lawrence said as he put his helmet back on, "Say…should we mention the TUAF to them?"

"Well…we did see some Adult ships that looked like they were from the TUAF's fleet. I guess so just in case they show up, after all, we did pass through TUAF territory."

"Who's the TUAF?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked. William sucked in another deep breath.

"Okay, the TUAF stands for Teachers Union Armed Forces. I'm not joking when I say that they are a literal army of Teachers, Professors and other forms of school facility that have all banded together to form an organization based around the sole purpose of taking over schools all across the galaxy and turn them into prisons in which kids unlucky enough end up in twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. All they do in those schools is learn the same boring and impractical lessons over and over again until they turn eighteen and by then they'll be clueless in the real world and, as the TUAF plans, join them because it's all they know. But that's not the worst part, no, the tip of the iceberg is that the TUAF actually goes around and _kidnaps_ kids in order to stuff them into these prison schools. They've been condemned by the public and even shut down several times by the Government, sadly they're still very much out there so the UKA Starfleet and the Government's Galactic Enforcers join forces whenever possible to put an end to the TUAF once and for all. Oh, and just so you know; not all the teachers in the galaxy are like this, in fact most of them absolutely hate the TUAF and hope the Government finally destroys them."

"Those people sound horrible," Numbuh Three said.

"The TUAF make our teachers sound like they're really good or something," Numbuh Four said.

"Be glad that the TUAF are near bankruptcy. They can barely keep their army together and they can't even afford a decent Starfleet," William said, "The chances of them showing up here are next to nil. Heck if they do show up you can take them on if you'd like. They're not very well trained nowadays so they'll be a cakewalk."

"Seems like the UKA has a busy life," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said.

"You have no idea," Lawrence said, "Thankfully because of our very well structured chain of command I basically do nothing aside from handle declarations of war, alliance proposals, expansions of the branches and smash soda bottles against newly built starships. I mean I deserve it after building up one of the biggest militaries in the galaxy. Anyways, I think that you guys should head back to your ships. I'll send you detailed plans on Operation Okinawa tomorrow, for now you should organize whatever army you have so that we can launch the joint strike."

"Thank you, Lawrence," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said as she stood up from the table, the rest of the Operatives doing the same, "I have full confidence that the Kids Next Door and the United Kids Alliance will win this war."

"Good thing too, I'd be worried if you said you didn't," Lawrence said as he stood up, "I'll lead you back to the hangar, the Marines won't stare at you if I'm around."

Lawrence motioned for the operatives to follow him, he led them out of the mess hall and towards the hangar, William jogging behind them.

"Wait up! I want to see if they have the same dropship that the KND that we fight uses."

Lawrence smiled as his older brother caught up to him, as they passed by several large groups of Starfleet Marines Numbuh Eighty-six walked up to William. "Say, how old are you anyways?" she asked.

"Me? I'm thirteen. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You look older than that."

"Thank you. I try and use my size to defuse any hostile acts towards my little brother, although a large gun does the same thing too."

"Hence why you carry around that machine gun most of the time," Lawrence said.

"Hey, I killed thirty KRCA with that thing in one battle alone," William protested. Lawrence let out a small laugh.

"You and about a hundred other soldiers because they blindly charged an entrenched position."

"Guess you were right about the KRCA not being very smart," Numbuh One said.

"How do you think they came up with such a nonsensical name?" Lawrence said.


	12. Chapter 12

After what felt like an hour Lawrence and William led the operatives to the hangar which was abuzz with UKA engineers, soldiers and pilots all in the middle of practicing drills for the upcoming battles. Numbuh Three-sixty-two watched a squad of soldiers all gather up inside of a dropship and wait for a few minutes before the rear door opened and then all swarmed out in a surprisingly rapid and orderly fashion. The pilots were inspecting the fighter planes and dropships while the engineers loaded them up with fuel and ammunition. Lawrence wasn't kidding when he told her that his troops were gearing up for war, and it wasn't going to be a war that they were used to. "Here we are," Lawrence said as they approached the KND dropship, around it were several Starfleet Marines and a few engineers who were crouched at the front of the ship. Numbuh Three-sixty-two couldn't see what the engineers were doing but she had to find out.

"Looks almost exactly like the dropships that our KND uses, except with less weapons and armor," William said.

"Speaking of weapons, I hope you don't mind my ensigns outfitting a few weapons that we captured onto your ship," Lawrence said. "It's not much but once the rest of the fleet arrives we'll be able to give most of your ships and operatives some decent weapons. For now you'll have to make do with what little we can spare."

"To be honest, I actually expected you to give us stuff from the other Kids Next Door once you told us about them," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said, "So what've you given us?"

"A pair of front mounted laser cannons and three window mounted, explosive tennis ball guns, one for the back and one for either side. We don't have too much ammo for those since they're very unstable so be careful you don't blow your hand off when loading them."

"Uh, that sounds kinda dangerous," Numbuh Two said.

"Yeah, but they work. Trust me," Lawrence said, shuddering slightly, "Okay, you guys can get on now. Your weapons are onboard the ship, and yes they've been modified so don't point them at anyone who isn't trying to kill you. Once you leave you'll be escorted out of UKA space and back to your fleet, once you do I want you to annex your fleet with mine then we ca-"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" a crazed laughing rang out throughout the hangar, overpowering the sounds of conversation, shouting and power tools operating within. Everyone looked up and around to try and pinpoint where it was coming from but the echo reverberated throughout the open hangar and it sounded as if the source of the sound could be anywhere. Lawrence and William looked at one another before drawing their weapons as the voice started speaking. "Foolish children, do you think you can win? You are sorely mistaken."

"Where is he?" William muttered.

"No idea," Lawrence said, "Marines! Stand ready! Full cover, we don't know who this is!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the Marines barked as they all moved closer to each other and pointed their weapons in various directions.

"You may have held back the Villains and their armies but your over confidence and dedication of saving the Kids Next Door Moonbase has left me an opening," the voice said as a shadow started to appear from the top deck of the hangar. Lawrence called it out and soldiers, Starfleet Marines and armed engineers aimed their weapons upwards "Now you all shall face the wrath of, the Terma-Toiletnator"

"Aw, no…Not him…" Numbuh Five groaned as the light slowly started to revile the owner of the menacing voice. It indeed was the Toiletnator, and from what Lawrence and everyone in the hangar could see, he was wearing what was an entire toilet as some form of armor. In the water tank on his back there was an array of plungers and toilet brushes, hanging from under it was a set of urinal cakes. Lawrence and William stared at the newcomer, taken aback from what they were seeing, then what they heard. "United Kids Alliance, prepare to be _flushed_!"

"Hey wait a second," Lawrence said quietly as he looked at the Toiletnator, using the zoom on his HUDspecs he saw that the toilet that the Toiletnator was wearing was steel and the plungers and brushes looked very familiar to him. That's when he realized where they had come from. "Those are from my private washroom!" The UKA soldiers, Marines and engineers looked at one another before back up to the Toiletnator.

"How'd you get on board the Stone of Summer?" William shouted up to the Toiletnator.

"I don't care how he got on, I want him off. Now!" Lawrence barked. The armed personnel took aim at the intruder once more.

"Do you think you can stop me?" the Toiletnator said, "I'm not scared of any of you!"

"You'll be scared of them once I drag you down here so that we can beat the crud out of you!" Numbuh Four said, receiving supporting shouts from the Starfleet Marines.

"Give Lawrence back his bathroom you toilet stealer!" Nuhbuh Three shouted.

"Aww, come on. It took me forever to make this armor," The Toiletnator said woefully, "I at least left the bathroom mostly intact so you can fix it."

"Don't care," Lawrence said, "I want you and your love of porcelain off my ship."

"No! I got this far, I'm not giving in!" the Toiletnator shouted as he threw up his arms and the ship began to shake, at first it was very minor but then the whole hangar started to rumble violently. Fuel tanks toppled and rolled around the hangar, soldiers lost their footing and stumbled into one another, fighter jets and dropships shook and slipped off the struts holding them up. Lawrence tripped up over himself and fell to the ground.

"Someone stop him! He's going to tear the ship in half!"

Mere seconds after saying that, there was the sound of heavy footsteps running followed by a sickening crunch and a loud cry of pain. Lawrence looked up just in time to watch the Toiletnator shoot across the hangar and land on the floor before skidding across it and stopping just in front of him. Lawrence stood up and stared at the crumpled and whimpering heap that was the Toiletnator, he looked up and on the floor in which he had been previously standing was Vincent, his bionic eye glowing red and his mechanical arm ending in a clenched fist. By now the Stone of Summer had stopped shaking and many more soldiers and Marines poured into the hangar wondering what had happened. The KND operatives watched as two black cylinders slowly appeared from behind Vincent and the sound of a small, roaring engine started up. By now every UKA soldier and ensign looked up at Vincent as he slowly started to levitate from the platform and then slowly fly down towards the Toiletnator.

"Oh cool!" Numbuh Two said, "I didn't know that thing was a jetpack."

"Standard issue for all Cyborg Commandoes," William said as Vincent landed in front of the Toiletnator and the leaned down to pick him up by the neck. The villain gasped and coughed as he felt Vincent's tight grip around his throat slowly bring him up face to face with the bio-mechanical soldier.

"Guten tag, Toiletnator." Vincent said in a very menacing German tone. The only reply that the Toiletnator gave was a pathetic whimper. Vincent growled and then threw him across the hangar again, both the UKA and KND watched as the Cyborg Commando marched over to him and then pick him up once more. "So, what're you doing aboard my General's ship?"

"I-I-I was told to get on board and destroy it in order to try and cripple the UKA so that the rest of the Adults can defeat them."

"Who ordered this?"

"Um…Father…" The Toiletnator said, as the operatives drifted into his view, "They know them! Ask the Kids Next Door! They'll know more about Father than me."

Vincent looked up and then to Lawrence, his eye going back to a dull green color. "Sir?"

"He's got a point. He doesn't look too intelligent, seems to me that the Adults may have sent him up here as a distraction," Lawrence said, "That or he actually believed that his own far-fetched plan would work."

"Maybe it's both," Numbuh Five said.

"Either way, he still stole parts of your bathroom," Numbuh One said.

"Good point there, Nigel," Lawrence said as he nodded to Vincent, "Get him off my ship, will you?"

Vincent nodded as his eye glowed red again. The Toiletnator looked to Lawrence and smiled sheepishly.

"A-are you going to let me go?"

"In a way yes," Lawrence said with a disturbingly evil smile. The Toiletnator noticed this just as Vincent launched him directly through a set of open doors, his head slammed against the window and then bounced when it hit the floor. He looked up and through blurred vision saw the doors that he flew through close until they shut with a loud hiss, the Toiletnator managed to get to his feet and looked behind him and he expected that he had been thrown into a prison cell. But something wasn't right, prison cells don't have a second set of doors that lead to space. It took him a minute to register what was going on, then he realized where he was; an airlock.

"Hey wait! You can't leave me in here!" he shouted as he ran over and started pounding on the door back into the ship.

"I wasn't going to leave you in there," Lawrence said, "No, that'd just make more of a job for the ship janitors."

"You're going to eject me into space?!" The Toiletnator said hysterically, still pounding on the doors.

"Yep. That's how we roll in the United Kids Alliance, no mercy to anyone except those we respect. And you…well, I don't respect. Mostly for stealing my toilet!"

"I can fix it! I'm really good in bathrooms! I'll work for you and fix all your bathrooms!"

Lawrence stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Yeahhh, no I'm not going to allow that."

"Why not?" The Toiletnator asked.

"A grown man in a bathroom that's used mostly by kids and teenagers, I'm not having that on any of my ships or bases for that matter. It wouldn't help our reputation if _that _got onto the front page of the newspaper."

"And flushing me into outer space will help your reputation?"

"Yep!" Lawrence said happily as his fist slammed down on the airlock release button, within microseconds the Toiletnator was sucked out of the airlock and into space, becoming nothing more than a distant dot in just a few minutes. Lawrence sniffed deeply then sighed, smiling widely. "Ahh, I love astrophysics."

"Was that really necessary?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked harshly.

"Maybe not but it was rather entertaining," Lawrence said as he waved off the onlookers, "Anyways, we had no use for him and judging from what Abigail said before he showed up he sounds very annoying."

"He was until you had him sucked into space like a real toilet," Numbuh Two said.

"Was that one of your jokes?" Numbuh Five asked.

"No, I wasn't trying to be funny."

"If you were trying I can do better," William said as he threw his arms around the two operatives and pulled them closer to him, "Because you see, the Toiletnator lived up to his dream for he was," William paused for a second as he reached up and pushed a button on the frame of his HUDspecs, making the lenses become dark tinted like sunglasses. "Flushed away."

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the soldiers all screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Numbuh Three-sixty-two was awoken by a low beeping sound, she groaned a little and reached out onto the bedside table where she felt around and finally found a small alarm clock. Hitting the off button she yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes until the blurriness left them. Once her eyes focused she realized that she inside her personal quarters aboard the Freedom of Imagination, she grunted and slid out of her bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold metal floor. Letting out another yawn she plodded over to the closet to get dressed when the door to her room slid open and Numbuh Eighty-six peered in.

"Oh, you're awake, I was just coming in to see if you were still asleep," she said as Numbuh Three-sixty-two gathered up her gear.

"Yeah, I just woke up. What's the status of the fleet?"

"We've successfully joined the UKA fleet and are awaiting for General Rogers to give us the battle plans."

"Okay, I'll be on the bridge shortly."

Numbuh Eighty Six nodded and left Numbuh Three-sixty-two's room before heading up to the bridge herself. She looked out of the window to see one of the UKA's largest ships, a "Moonkiller" class Superdestroyer, slowly fly into formation with the rest of the fleet. She learned about the name and awesome power of that class of ship after talking to one of the UKA starship captains who was aboard the Freedom of Imagination showing the KND how to properly command a large starship. It turns out that the large muzzle at the front of the ship is in fact a part of one of the largest internal starship weapons in the galaxy; although each ship only carried ten humongous rounds a single shot could split the planet in two. But the captain told her that the UKA rarely used those guns on the Moonkillers but instead opted for the smaller and more numerous external guns for orbital bombing and interstellar battles. Numbuh Eighty-six stopped when she saw the name for the Monnkiller, it said "Triple Six" on the underside, a truly fitting name for such a menacing ship. Numbuh Eighty-six shook off the feeling and then marched to the bridge, when she go there she was impressed to see everyone on the bridge was doing what they were taught by the UKA. One of the operatives who was walking around and checking on the others saw Numbuh Eighty-six and walked over to her, saluting once they met.

"Numbuh Eighty-six, sir!" the operative said.

"What's the status on the battle plan? Has Lawrence given us any orders yet?"

"No sir, in fact we have no idea what he's doing on his ship."

"What do you mean?"

The operatives pointed out the window on the side of the bridge and looked away, Numbuh Eighty-six looked where he was pointed and saw the Stone of Summer. She didn't understand why the operative was pointing at the ship until she saw the windows to the bridge were flashing different colors along with a number of other viewports and windows flashing the same colors. "What are they doing on there?" she asked.

"We don't know, we can't seem to reach them on any frequency. It looks like they're having a party."

Numbuh Three-sixty-two walked onto the bridge just as the operative finished his sentence. "Who's having a party?" she asked.

"The UKA," Numbuh Eighty-six said as she looked back to the Stone of Summer, the lights now blinking rapidly. Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked over to the ship and then shook her head.

"They really are crazy…"

"Want me to try and reach them?" Numbuh Eighty-six said.

"No, let's wait for a while," Numbuh Three-sixty two asked, as she stared out at the Starship. "How long have they been doing this for?"

"About three hours, sir," an operative replied. Numbuh Eighty-six let out a loud moan.

"When is Lawrence going to give us those orders to attack?"

"All in good time Numbuh Eighty-six," Numbuh Three-sixty two said, "I believe that General Rogers will contact us when he can."

Roughly two hours of painful and frustrating waiting, the operative manning the radio terminal leaned over his chair and announced that Lawrence was trying to hail them. Numbuh Eighty-six growled and then strode over to the radio and yanked the microphone from the operative. "Lawrence! What is going on over there!?" she barked.

"Whoooaaaa, my ears…" Lawrence's reply was as there was the sound of a clicking and a small sigh. "Go again, Fanny and take it easy this time. My ears are still hurting from earlier."

"Why were you having a party?!" she bellowed at him.

"For the simple reason of why not?" Lawrence replied happily, "I hate waiting around and my troops were getting slightly irritable so I decided to keep everyone's morale up through the means of partying."

"Now is not the time for partying, General. We've got an upcoming battle to launch, now what are our orders?"

"Okay, look. Phase one is in effect, our fleets are united. Phase two is for us to get down into the planet's atmosphere and then proceed to the island. Phase Three will be launched once we get to the island and my navy's been deployed. Then we-Hey. Hey! No beachballs on the bridge!" Lawrence shouted at someone on his side of the radio for a minute before coming back. "Sorry about that. So anyways, we then land on the beach, take it over and then liberate all of the prisoners within. After that we'll hang around on it until we give your army upgraded weapons and vehicles. Sound good?"

"It's vague," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said, "But it'll have to do."

Numbuh Eighty-six sighed and then turned back to the radio. "Okay, we're ready for battle. You lead, we'll follow." she said. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Yes actually," Lawrence said, "Rachel. I want you and those operatives on my ship before we descend to the surface. I want you to personally see how my troops deal with beach landing operations and oceanic warfare." Numbuh Eighty-six and Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked at one another and then sighed. "I need you to get on a dropship and then embark on my ship within the next hour. Also, there are going to be several of my dropships carrying much more powerful weapons to your ships, so one of your commanding officers will have to stay behind so that your troops get supplied."

"Numbuh Eighty-six, are you willing to do this?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two said. Numbuh Eighty-six nodded and smiled a little. "Good. Lawrence, Sector V and I will be on your ship in the next hour. Numbuh Three-sixty-two out."

The next hour seemed to pass rather quickly for Numbuh Three-sixty-two and the operatives of Sector V. The flight over to the Stone of Summer and boarding the Battlecarrier was a blur but being escorted to the bridge by several Starfleet Marines felt like an eon, mostly because the constant increase of security levels whenever they passed through a doorway on their way to the bridge. When they finally reached there, the KND operatives were amazed, adorn from wall to wall was a huge number of highly advanced computers, keypads, panels and terminals. The room was packed with bridge personnel; some operating the computers, others at the keypads on the walls and a few walking around, checking on everything. There was even a few pairs of Starfleet Marines, either patrolling or standing guard next to unoccupied terminals with large red buttons inside clear cases.

"Oh this is so cool," Numbuh Two said as he looked around. "These guys are so far ahead of anything we have." Numbuh Four nudged Numbuh Two and pointed to the terminal with the large buttons on it. "What do you think that's for?" he asked.

"That my friend, is the computer that launches the Stone of Summer's nuclear weapons," Lawrence said as he walked over to them, "Welcome to the brain of my Flagship." Lawrence nodded to the Marines and the saluted and walked away, leaving the operatives in the company of Lawrence. "Follow me, I'll show you where I control everything that's under my command."

"Pretty cool place you have here," Numbuh Four said.

"How big is this place?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Three floors," Lawrence replied, "Its standard for all Jupiter Class Battlecarriers, way bigger than my old starship." He sighed and shook his head a little before turning to them. "Anyways, to break this all down for you guys, the floor we're on now is basically all the flight and command stations for the ship. Here we control the ship itself, the shields, engines and fleet coordination. The floor above us is the communications and reconnaissance deck, that's where I send orders and receive reports in the field and requests for backup during battles. We also use that deck for the sensor system aboard the Stone of Summer and as a hub for any and all information gathered by probes and drones so I guess you could say it's our eyes and ears. Finally, the deck below us is the weapons and troop deployment deck. That's my favorite place because everyone down there handles all the weapons on the Stone of Summer; Proton cannons, disruptor beams, missiles, autocannons, and the five MAG cannons at the bow of the ship. It also handles the deployment of any and all UKA soldiers and vehicles that are on this ship, you know like the Starfleet Marines being dropped into your base. Everything that's being relayed from these three decks come to me and I can issue orders with ease." He said as he approached what appeared to be a small computer but with a large and clear screen protruding out of the top of it. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to say," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said, "With everything that you told us and all this advanced technology this all seems so complicated and hard to keep track of but you make it sound so easy."

"I got used to it," Lawrence said as he pushed a few buttons on the computer's keypad and the see-through screen lit up and started showing the UKA and KND fleet hovering above the planet. Lawrence stared at the screen and then nodded, pushing a button on the keypad. "Okay, we're good to go. All ships, this is General Rogers. I want Warfleet One with me and the Kids Next Door's First Starfleet. Warfleet Two, head northwards and see if you can establish a landing zone for our ships. Warfleet three, hold your position and await reinforcements, once they've arrived escort them to Warfleet One's location. Do you read me?" Several of the lights indicating the commanding ships for the fleets lit up and Lawrence smiled as he pushed another button and from behind him the floor opened up and a large chair clanked into place, Lawrence sat down in it and then looked up.

"Alright then. Warfleet One and Kids Next Door First Starfleet, form up on me and prepare for atmospheric entry. We're going in."


	14. Chapter 14

Cree Lincoln stood at the front of Father's mansion and looked up at it; the place was much bigger than she remembered from the last time she was there. However there was evidence of several pockmarks of bullet holes and a few craters caused from strafing runs from UKA fighter-bombers. Cree knew that the reason behind why there hadn't been a direct hit was that Father's mansion was defended and the UKA didn't dare get any closer with their air strikes. She sighed and shook her head as she stepped up to the front door and knocked on it. There were a few muffled shouts and a minute of silence before the door opened, behind it were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, looking petrified.

"H-hello Cree…" they said shakily.

"Hey, is Father here?" Cree asked, stone-faced.

The Children looked at one another and nodded. "Um…he is…but you should come back at another time. He's been quite angry about what happened up at the Kids Next Door's Moonbase." They shivered a little then looked behind them. "He thought that the United Kids Alliance would be easy to fight. How wrong he was. He's lost so much in both assets and soldiers."

"I've lost my fair share to those brats. I came here to talk to Father about something that we Teenagers created to fight them."

"If you've found a way to defeat the United Kids Alliance, Father will be most grateful." The Children stepped aside and let Cree enter before shutting the door, they pointed the way to Father's study which was pointless because Cree could hear Father's furious rants echoing through the building. Cree stopped and quickly stepped aside as a fireball was blindly hurled down the hallway. _"Never seen him like this before," _Cree thought, _"I'd best be careful on what I say." _She let out a sigh then walked into the study, slightly disturbed at the level of damage within. Chairs smashed, tables overturned and paintings burned to a crisp. Father could be seen in the middle of the study, lividly pacing around the room shouting abusive comments about the UKA. Cree cleared her throat which got Father's attention.

"WHAT!?" he bellowed, an enormous plume of fire erupting around him, almost touching the ceiling. He saw Cree in her Battle Ready Armor and let out a small sigh as the fire extinguished. "Cree Lincoln. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened up in space with the UKA."

Father groaned a little. "Why do you want to talk about _that_?" he asked as he went over to a large screen television and turned it on, showing moving images of UKA troops, tanks, planes and starships captured by cameras. "Look at these kids, I thought they'd be something like the Kids Next Door. How the heck was I supposed to know that the kids in this organization had been trained to be actual soldiers? Have you seen what they did to the fleet with those ships of theirs? Destroyed nearly all of it. And they killed a lot of my Ice-cream guys."

"Yeah I know, Father. I lost a lotta Teenage Ninjas too. The point is that if we're going to fight these newcomers we need weapons that have the power to kill. If not then we may as well give up because they will kill us all if we don't."

"I hope you came here to say that you have such a weapon," Father said, not turning to look at her. Cree grinned and nodded.

"Oh better than that. Turns out we had it for years, it just takes a little tweaking to work."

Father stood up straight and then turned towards her.

"What is it that you have then?" he asked. Cree leaned against a smoldering armchair and smiled.

"We have our wrist mounted lasers," she said, "Our science nerds have been experimenting with them for the past few days and it turns out that if want to make them more deadly we just turn up the power output and narrow the beam. It's almost a one-hit takedown with these new modifications. We've also been making much more deadly weapons to combat the UKA."

"How soon do you think you can get them to the rest of the Teenagers?"

"It's gonna take at least two days for word to spread and for us to ship these weapons out. Hopefully by then you'll have done the same with your armies and rebuilt the fleet."

"Excellent," Father said as he rubbed his hands together with glee, "By this time in two days we will bring the fight to the United Kids Alliance and send them straight back to where they came from."

A few seconds later the monitor started up and one of the Commanders of the Ice-cream men came on. "Father, sir. We have a problem."

"What is it?" Father asked, seemingly irritated.

"The United Kids Alliance are here at the Ice-cream factory. They're trying to get through the walls and we can't hold them back forever. We need help now!"

"I'll go," Cree said, "We need to test out these new weapons anyways."

Father nodded and waved her off. "You go ahead and do that. And make sure you bring back some of those kids _alive_! Got it?" Cree gave him a curt nod then turned and strutted out of the room. Father stared down at the map that held the information to all the Adult's secret weapons production facilities and shipyards. He knew that without this the UKA could never be able to fully cripple them, and since most of these factories and facilities were underground or disguised they would be safe for a long time, at least they would until the UKA managed to get inside the mansion. He growled and then moved the map over and then stared down at the picture that one of the Teenagers managed to get of General Lawrence Rogers during the attack on the Moonbase.

"And now, _General_. I'll show you and your lackeys to respect Adults once and for all."

Meanwhile, in the ionosphere and descending, the bridge of the Stone of Summer was unusually noisy. Mostly because the speakers that were on the bridge were blasting out a very loud soundtrack of techno and rave music. Sector V all had their hands over their ears whereas Lawrence was leaning back on his chair, one leg over the armrest and in his hands was his magnum sidearm. He span the cylinder a few times then sat up as the screen in front of him lit up and a few red dots blinked and started to move towards his ship. "Thresh! Maddox! Evasive maneuvers!" he barked over the music. Two hands emerged from what looked like a pair of fighter jet cockpit canopies and gave him a thumbs up before the Stone of Summer drifted over to the left and a loud thumping was heard.

"What was that?!" Numbuh Three-sixty-two yelled over the noise, trying to hold onto the wall. Lawrence shut off the music and stood up, the chair he was sitting on folded back into the floor.

"Missiles. Pretty big ones too," He muttered as there were three loud explosions and the ship rumbled. "Damage report."

"Nothing serious," one of the occupants of the canopies said, sitting up and turning around. "One of the destroyers took out the missiles. We wasted those flares."

Lawrence sighed and leaned against the console of the computer, looking relieved. Numbuh Three-sixty-two took a step towards him, still looking at the canopies. "Say, Lawrence. Who are those two and what are they sitting in?" This made Lawrence look up and stretch a little.

"Oh, those guys are the pilots of the Stone of Summer," he said, "As for the things they are sitting in. Those are armored pods in which they fly the ship, if needed they can close and become airtight in case the bridge gets breached. The one on the left is Jackson Thresh and the one on the right is Augustus Maddox."

"Hey there," Thresh said, not looking up.

"Yo," Maddox said, sitting up slightly and looking behind him. None of the Operatives had looked close enough to see that Maddox was wearing some form of helmet that covered his face and head. "You guys Kids Next Door then?"

"Yeah," Numbuh Two said. Maddox nodded in reply.

"Okay, welcome aboard then. No flash photography, eating, drinking or messing with anything on the bridge. Unless the General is cool with it that is."

"My bridge, my rules," Lawrence said as he nodded towards them. "Anyways, you'd best seal up. We're coming up on the target zone."


	15. Chapter 15

The fleet slowed as the ships slowly breached the clouds and the prison island came into view. It was still several miles away but even at that distance it was clear that the place was huge, almost ninety percent of the island had been coated in the steel and concrete that formed the building. The only two spots that were uncovered were the two beaches in which the UKA would land on. Lawrence drummed his fingers on the computer console and stared out at the outlying ocean, something seemed out of place. There appeared to be several small platforms out to sea, he used the screen in front of him to pull up a satellite image of the island which he showed to Sector V and examined it; The platforms were not in the picture.

"Looks like the Adults anticipated our attack," he said as he took a step back.

"That or something else is going on inside the prison," Numbuh One added. Lawrence rubbed his chin and nodded and then pressed a button on his computer.

"Drone Control, deploy a Locator and get it over one of those platforms. I want to know what's on it."

"Roger that, sir. Drone deployment in five," a voice replied. Lawrence leaned on the computer again and smirked.

"Do you guys know what those may be?" he asked the operatives. Numbuh Two stared out at the unknown objects.

"Looks like Cuppa Joe's Coffee Mining Rigs," He said. Lawrence looked at Numbuh Two, slightly surprised.

"Coffee Rigs? What the heck are Coffee Rigs?"

"They're offshore rigs that mine for coffee under the seabed. Didn't you know that?"

"Well, no…" Lawrence said, "Wait, the Adults mine for coffee here on this planet?"

"Yeah, don't they do that where you come from?" Numbuh Three asked.

"No, we mine for oil and natural gas where we come from."

"Well, where do your adults get coffee from then?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Plants," Lawrence said flatly, "All coffee comes from plants were we come from. How could ready make coffee be hundreds of feet underground for no reason unless someone put it there?"

"Okay then, smart guy," Numbuh Two said, "Next you'll be telling us that you guys don't have Rainbow Monkeys."

Lawrence slowly turned towards them, a look of pure puzzlement crossing his face. "What are Rainbow Monkeys?" he said slowly.

"You don't know what Rainbow Monkeys are?!" Numbuh Three asked, panicking slightly, "But how did you all learn to share, care and love?"

"We're soldiers, Kuki. Plus we have no idea what these Rainbow Monkeys are, is it some sort of TV show?"

Before Numbuh Three could answer the screen blinked on and Lawrence's attention was turned directly to it. On the screen was a live video image of one of the Coffee Rigs, from what it looked like it seemed to look like a normal oil rig aside from the center of the platform having a large kettle built on the top of it. It seemed to function somewhat similar to an oil rig but Lawrence hadn't seen one so heavily armed. On each platform there were several large turret guns and four tall towers that had large cannons, big enough to take out some of the unshielded KND ships. Lawrence let out a small groan and then pushed a button on the console. "Comms Deck, what's the status of Wavecrusher Fleet Alpha?"

"ETA six minutes, sir," One of the officers said, "Communications are online now that the rifts are forming."

Lawrence smiled and then pushed another button. "Wavecrusher Endeavor, do you copy?"

"General Rogers, this is Captain Barnes," a gruff voice replied, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Captain Barnes, I know you and your ships are aware of the mission specs. Well, things have changed."

"Go on, sir. What is it?"

"Recent reconnaissance has reviled that the Adults have added several armed oil rigs around the base. There will be a few near your location so you'll have to take them out soonest before engaging the fleet. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. We'll be able to hit them the second we see them."

"Excellent then. Carry on Captain Barnes. Oh, and tell your older brother I said hi."

"Wilco, sir. Barnes out."

Lawrence walked over to the Operatives and then passed them, using a hand to motion them towards the front of the bridge. "You'll want to see this." He said, smiling. The Operatives looked to one another and then followed Lawrence over to where he was standing. He stepped backwards and then nodded down at the ocean below, the operatives looked down to see the waves rise and ripple violently as a series of small purple spheres started to form on the water in an arrow shaped formation. Slowly, they started to grow three times their normal size and arcs of blue lightning streaked over them and then something gray started to slide out of them. The Operatives watched in amazement as a small armada of warships exited the spheres and floated forwards away from the balls which then dissipated and let out a loud bang.

"Cool!" Numbuh Four said.

"Was that your Riftway technology?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked. Lawrence nodded in reply.

"Oh yes, but it's not over yet."

Suddenly another Rift opened up, but this one was much bigger than the other Riftways. Numbuh Three-sixty-two and Sector V watched in awe as the portal opened up and the prow of an enormous ship sidled out and slowly started to join the rest of the UKA warships. The colossal ship drifted up between a pair of normal sized battleships, it was almost three times the size of the battleships. Heavily armed and with what looked like a flight deck on the rear of the ship, the Operatives could only guess that this was the Wavecrusher Battleship that Lawrence was just talking to. Lawrence grinned and walked back to the computer.

"Okay then, looks like we're ready to begin," He said as he started to push several buttons and the ship lurched to the left and started flying around the island. "All ships, prepare to deploy troop carriers."

The starships turned so that they were facing the larger beach. So far the plan seemed to be working, the Teenager's Navy had bought the decoy and their ships started on a new course to intercept the UKA armada. Everyone on the bridge watched as the Endeavors' guns fired upon one of the Coffee Rigs and large missiles streaked from the smaller ships and pummeled the Teenager's Navy. Lawrence smiled and then brought up the two Coffee Rigs on the computer screen and pushed another series of buttons. "Frigate Enigmatic and Destroyer Skyfall. Target those Rigs and blast them off the map." He said. A pair of stark replies followed as two ships, flanked the Stone of Summer and stopped before aligning themselves so that the bows of the ship were aiming at the two Rigs.

"Ready to fire sir!" the Captains of the ships said simultaneously. Lawrence leaned forwards and stared at the images of the two Rigs.

"Fire!"

The two ships recoiled as bright flashes engulfed their prows for a fraction of a second. Before anyone could blink the two rigs exploded, sending chunks of twisted metal flying through the air and into the sea. Lawrence slammed his fist on a large button and the ships all started to descend towards the ocean. "All ships, deploy the troop carriers and dropships!" he barked as he stepped backwards and pointed to the Operatives, walking past them. "You, with me."

"What?" Numbuh Three-sixty-two asked, alarmed at his sudden change in personality.

"Just follow me now. We're going in!" Lawrence said as he kicked a pillar that he was walking to and a gun rack slid out from the side. In one swift motion he grabbed a rifle, a bandolier of ammunition and cocked the gun. "Someone get Admiral Jones and tell him he's in charge of the ship!" Lawrence jogged out of the room followed by a pair of Starfleet Marines, the Operatives looked at one another and then raced after him as he made his way down several hallways until he got to an elevator, as they all piled in Numbuh Three-sixty-two wormed her way to Lawrence.

"Say, Lawrence. What do you want with us?" she asked.

"I want you to be with me when I go down to the beach via dropship," Lawrence replied, "Think you're up to it, Rachel?"

"Try not to fall behind me when we land," she smirked. Lawrence smiled back at her and took his place in front of the elevator, the Starfleet Marines stood aside and saluted him as the doors opened and he jogged out into the hangar. The Operatives followed him, passing several squads of UKA soldiers that they had never seen before, their camo was a similar pattern to Lawrence's but it was colored blue, gray and black. Their helmets seemed to be slightly flatter than Lawrence's but had a large brim around the outside of it. They turned their attention to Lawrence as he slid to a halt in front of a dropship that had several of those same soldiers boarding it.

"Say, who are these guys?" Numbuh One asked.

"Maritime Operational Forces," Lawrence replied as he walked over to a box and kicked it open, "If you need a beach invading, a ship boarding or a dockyard taken then the MOF's are the soldiers to call."

"What's in the box then?" Numbuh Five asked as they walked closer.

"Captured KND weapons that we though you could use. Now take your pick and get on the Phoenix. We've got a prison to take over." The Operatives shrugged as they grabbed several weapons and joined Lawrence at the back of the Phoenix dropship. Inside MOF soldiers were buckling themselves in and holding their weapons close to their chests. A few of them appeared to be praying, albeit differently due to religion until two soldiers nudged them and the praying MOFs stopped and gathered up to pray together.

"Per ordinem Unitas," Lawrence said quietly as he motioned the operatives to follow him inside. One of the MOFs noticed him and stood at attention.

"General aboard ship!" he barked. The MOFs all sat or stood at attention and saluted him. Lawrence returned the salute and smiled.

"At ease everyone," Lawrence said as he walked to the front of the dropship and grabbed one of the handholds hanging from the ceiling. He smiled and slung his rifle over his back, looking to the MOFs who had gone back to checking their weapons, talking with each other or sitting quietly in anticipation of the battle. The Operatives walked through the dropship and stopped next to Lawrence, amazingly not one of the MOFs gave them a second glance. They accepted this and then turned back to Lawrence who was talking to the pilots. "Alright, we're ready for takeoff. Everyone get ready."

The Operatives watched as the MOFs all buckled themselves into their seats and grip their weapons tightly as the door behind them shut. They made their way to Lawrence and then each took a handhold and watched as his gaze focused through the opening that led to the cockpit and out of the front. They watched as the ship started up and slowly began to float off the hangar floor and then slowly drift over to the middle of the hangar where several other dropships were hovering. Past Lawrence they could see that the floor of the hangar was opening up, revealing the ocean below them. A few UKA warships were there too, making their way to the island. A minute later the dropships in front of them descended out of the opening and then flew towards the ships. As each dropship left the hangar Lawrence's flew closer until it suddenly dropped and flew into formation with the rest of the dropships, Lawrence let out a small sigh and then turned to his troops.

"Okay, you all know the mission specs but for those who weren't paying attention I suggest you do it now: We're to land on the beach, advance towards the main gates of the prison, blow them open and storm the place making sure to liberate whoever's held in there. However we have little intel on whoever's guarding the place so once we're in there you need to take extra caution. We have no idea on their tactics or weapons, so treat every threat as we normally do and try not to get hit, just in case. Do you get me?"

"We get you, sir!" the MOFs barked back. Lawrence smiled then turned his attention to the operatives.

"So then, are you guys ready for your first beach invasion?" he asked them.

"Well, if we're honest we're sort of nervous," Numbuh One said.

"How dangerous is this kind of operation?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Usually for the MOFs it's a cakewalk," Lawrence said, "But since we're going on little intel the danger level is much higher than usual."

Numbuh Five sighed and shook her head.

"Um…is there a possibility that we could get killed doing this?" Numbuh Four asked. Lawrence nodded and shifted the weight of the rifle on his back.

"Yep. If you're careless that is. But stick by me and you should be okay."

"That doesn't spur much confidence in this mission," Numbuh Three-sixty-two said.

"Maybe so but trust me our advantages lies with our decoy attack, superior technology and the little information that the Adults have about us."

"ETA sixty seconds!" the pilot said through the doorway.

"Everyone get ready!" Lawrence shouted through the ship. Numbuh Three-sixty-two sat down on an empty chair and sighed, across from her was a MOF soldier not much older than her. He was fiddling with a sniper rifle and looking at her nervously.

"Say um…are you actually Kids Next Door?" the MOF soldier asked Numbuh Three-sixty-two.

"Well, not the Kids Next Door you are familiar with. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I used to be Kids Next Door too, until I realized that I had a better chance at living if I joined the UKA," The MOF soldier said. Numbuh Three-sixty-two looked slightly miffed at this comment.

"How long have you been in the UKA?" she asked.

"Only a few months, this is my first battle. I'm kinda scared."

One of the MOFs sitting next to him nudged his arm. "Hey, don't you worry. You're a sniper so you'll be safe on the battlefield. Also, I'll protect you."

The younger MOF soldier smiled and cocked his rifle, his expression changing from slight fear to extreme determination. Numbuh Three-sixty-two shivered a little and held her weapon closer to her chest. Just then Lawrence stepped forwards and pulled his rifle off his back.

"Okay everyone, we're getting close to the DZ so be ready to-"

BOOM!


End file.
